Secrets of the Father
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Xover fic. Yugi knew his father was alive, but never talked about him for he too knew nothing about him. His mother hardly spoke of him. And he was assumed to be dead. Now he's back, and ready to raise his boys. Even the one who was hiding in the puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the Father

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro this would be in the manga. XD_

_If you really were to think about it this actually works and fits abit...too well. xD But hey i'm going with it, so sit back and enjoy this combination of two animes turned fanfic._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He'd returned to his world once more, taking a deep breath after he'd returned to his world. This was the second time he had to leave Yako in order to replenish his strength. Laughing hysterically as he was revitalized by the demonic aura that surrounded him.

"And now I can return to continue to solve all the mysterys of the human world." Neuro stated with glee, going back towards the barrier that divided the two worlds.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yugi was packing his backpack for school while in his room. The sun bringing in enough light so he didn't have to turn on his own lights. "Let's see, i've got my books for math, history, science...my english report on the American Civil War." he confirmed everything as he put it all in his bag. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Did you remember to pack your book for government?" Yami asked from his place on the bed in his spirit form. "You know the last time you forgot it you got in alot of trouble."

"Oh, that's right." he looked about his desk for his textbook. "Now where is that thing?"

Yami smiled as it greatly amused him that his other self could always remember to bring their dueling deck and disk. But remembering where he placed a simple textbook always seemed to jump over his common sense. "If I remember when you cleaned over the weekend you shoved it under your bed."

"Oh...right." Yugi sweated with embarrassment. Grateful that it was only Yami who got to see his forgetful ways when it came to his education. "Why did I put it there anyway?" he pulled it out from under his bed.

"If I remember correctly it was because your mom was coming in and she said she'd take our deck away if she saw even one bit of clutter. A good move at the time, though a bad one at the same time considering you forgot." he stated as he watched Yugi place the book in his bag.

"Your one to talk." Yugi defended himself. "Technically this is your room too, and you could of reminded me of where my book was before it was a school day."

Yami laughed, "But where's the fun in that? It's always so much more interesting to see if you'll remember on your own. Though perhaps it'd be better if you got out of the habit of sticking things under your bed in the first place. Like those dirty dishes you found."

Yugi blushed, embarrassed by his other selfs statement. As true as it was, it was still embarrassing to hear. Pretending to be mad he turned his back on him. "Well fine, then next week you can clean the room and see if you can do better."

"Fine. I couldn't do any worse than you." he teased.

"And you can't use any duel monsters to help either!" Yugi stated cheerily.

'Crap.' Yami thought, his other self had figured out his plan to clean the room. "I wasn't intending to use duel monsters." he stated as if nothing was going on.

"YUGI! HURRY UP TEA IS HERE!" Solomon's voice came through the open window.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Yugi replied as he closed his window and locked it. "Well we better get going, don't want to be late for school."

"Again." Yami added with a smile.

"Oh hush you! Before I make you go to my algebra class for me!"

Yami laughed before fading away for the moment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ashita went about cleaning the attic of dust. Noting some boxes were worn with age and would need replacing. "Perhaps it's time to start having a yard sale." she muttered as she dusted off some old books. Standing up she accidentally bumped into one of the boxes and caused it's contents of tumble out after the box had fallen to the floor. She sighed before bending down, and picking up the items. Her hand faultered over an old picture that was facing her. Picking it up gently she stared at it with longing.

"Mom! I'm going to school now!" came Yugi's shout from below the stairs to the attic.

Jumping in surprise she stuffed the photo into her sweater pocket. "Alright, have a good day." she stated. Hearing the front door close within minutes. Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she put a hand over her sweater where the photo was. "Has it really...? Been almost seventeen years already?" she asked no one in particular with abit of sadness in her voice.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Breaking through the barrier had been such an easy task for Neuro considering this was his third time. He noted each time he did it, it became easier and easier. A sign his powers were growing stronger. Grabbing a newspaper from a nearby news stand he looked over the date and smiled. "Time flys so quickly in this world." he muttered. "I wonder where my servant has wandered off to this time?" he smirked as he looked about. "Ah yes...perhaps she is...there." he thought for a moment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yugi sighed as he walked home. "That math test was brutal."

"No kidding, I thought my hand was gonna fall off." Joey stated as his hand pounded in pain. "I mean a one hundred question test. Who does that! It's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"I'm not complaining so long as I pass and don't have to take remedial courses over the summer." Tea stated as she walked along side Yugi.

"Joey won't have that problem cause he's going to have to take them anyway." Tristan teased with a huge grin. "It's like he's got a seat reserved every summer."

"What! Are you saying i'm stupid!" Joey shouted in anger.

"Well what do you call having to repeat almost every course every semester?" Tristan stated back, almost as if he were going to punch Joey.

"I call it re gathering my education! Unlike you guys I enjoy re taking my classes again." he tried to defend himself.

"Umm..Sure Joey." Yugi sweated with a hesitant smile.

"I wouldn't worry too much Yugi. Joey will pass if he puts his mind to it." Yami stated to his other self.

"That's the part i'm worried about." Yugi sweated as he replied to Yami.

Yami looked abit off to the side almost as if the sky seemed abit more interesting suddenly. "Well if nothing else, he can become a professional high school student."

Yugi sighed, "Yami." he muttered. He knew his darker half had no confidence in Joey's school grades either, though his statement was utterably ridiculous.

"Hey Yug! I heard today some new duel monsters cards were being released." Joey stated breaking Yugi's attention to Yami. "Think gramps got the new packs in yet?"

"I dunno, he might have, but we won't know til we ask."

"Alright then what are we doing standing around for?" Joey punched the air in excitement. "Let's get ourselves to the game shop pronto!" he announced then took a mad dash towards the shop.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ashita was cleaning the old photograph with a dry cloth to remove the dust. When she was finished she picked up a frame and placed the picture inside. Smiling as the photo looked almost new after a good cleaning. Solomon was in the back organizing the boxes of the new shipments that came in. So she was in the front of the shop should any customers arrive.

"I'm home!" Yugi announced. "Oh hi mom. I didn't expect to see you here in the front of the shop."

"Oh, it's because grandpa is organizing the new shipment that came in." she stated, abit caught off guard. Was it really so late already? Where had the time gone. It seemed like it'd only been an hour since he'd left for school.

"Heya Mrs. Mutou, pleased to meet ya, i'm Joey Wheeler, a friend of Yugi's."

"And i'm Tristan, charmed."

"Nice to meet you. Yugi's told me so much about you. Although, my surname is Wo, not Mutou."

"Eh? So you and Yugi don't even have the same surname though your his mom? That's kind of weird don't you think?"

"Joey, that's so rude!" Tea smacked him upside the head.

"What! It is abit weird don't you think?"

Ashita giggled, "No it's quite alright. When one comes down to it, it is rather peculiar. Though my name is different because Yugi's father and I never got the chance to get married."

"Oh I see. So that's why you have different names. So when Yugi was born you made sure he got his father's name right?" Joey asked.

"Umm, sure." Ashita stated hesitantly.

"I'm sure Yugi's dad was a great man. I'm sorry for your loss." Tristan added.

"Loss?" Ashita looked perplexed.

"Well, yeah, he's dead...isn't he?"

Ashita waved her hand as if to erase his statement, "Oh no, he's very much alive. He just had to leave on a buisness trip before we could get married."

"He's alive! I always thought he'd passed too because Yugi never talks about him." Tea stated with shock.

Yugi scratched at his cheek while everyone started at him with raised brows, almost as if he'd done something suspicious. Even his darker self was giving him a puzzled look about his newly attained information. "Well I don't talk about him because I don't know him. He left before I was born." he laughed nervously. "Honestly this is the first time in years mom's even mentioned him."

"I see." Tea stated as if she were worried. She kinda felt a little bad now for thinking his father was dead. And for not realizing that perhaps he didn't know alot.

"What do you have there mom?" Yugi tried to take a peek at the item in the picture frame.

"Oh this?" she looked stunned for a moment. She'd forgotten she was holding the picture frame the whole time. "It's an old photo of your father and I before you were born." she hugged it to herself. Then placed it on the front counter. "Your father is so handsome, but i'm so grateful you didn't attain his personality."

"Wow your dad was tall!" Joey shouted in shock. "I thought he was going to be exceedingly short like you and gramps."

"Gee thanks." Yugi's stated as he glared at him. "But wow, he is rather tall. And skinny. Weren't you feeding him?" he teased.

"Oh trust me, your father ate plenty."

"So was he into games like Yugi and gramps are, with that hair, he looks like he was a top notch game player himself." Tristan added as he looked over the photo.

"Oh, he enjoyed games, but not the same kind." she stated as she got off her seat. "That's enough for now. I have to go start dinner. It's getting late." she picked up the photo, then left.

"Awww I kinda wanted to learn more about Yugi's dad. I mean, think about it. We were just at a breaking point." Tristan stated with disappointment.

"That makes two of us. Mom's never talked about dad so much before." Yugi added.

"Maybe your mom never talked about him because he cheated on her or something." Joey scratched at his nose.

"JOEY!" Tea shouted. "That's so rude! How can you be so insensitive you big jerk!"

"Uhh well, that is to say, I'm not saying he actually left to be with another woman Yug, but hey seventeen years, that's a long time ya know and..." he was sweating, not sure of how to fix his dilema.

"No it's okay guys. I'll admit that even i've thought the same thing, though do me a favor and don't mention it to my mom okay. It'd break her heart." he stated with a hint of sadness. "My mom practically lives for my dad afterall."

"Uh..Sure thing Yug." Joey gave him a thumbs up.

"You can count on us. And who knows, maybe your dad has been loyal this whole time to your mom. Just like in the fairy tales." Tristan added.

"Thanks guys." Yugi smiled. While off to the side of him in his spirit form Yami appeared as though her were trying to figure something out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was late in the evening, and Ashita was looking at the picture in the darkness of her room. "It really has been so long, hasn't it?"

Silence hit her room as if she appeared to be thinking for the longest time before going to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A week had passed, and Yugi was far more than eager to get the day going. "Come on Yami!" he nudged at his darker half. "It's saturday and you know what that means! It's your day to clean the room before 3 pm! Chop! Chop! You don't got all day!"

Yami groaned as he turned his back to his lighter half to look at the clock. He was in his spirit form, but he'd been sleeping on the bed beside Yugi. "Yugi it's seven in the morning. Can't it wait til later?" he groaned. He was so tired. And wanted nothing more than to get some more sleep.

"Nope, you know mom's rules! You have one hour to get ready before you have to officially start cleaning. So get yourself up so you can clean yourself up, have some breakfast, then smack the dust with a feather duster." he stated. The millenium puzzle glowing, so he could switch places. Now Yugi was in his spirit form, and Yami was in control of their body.

Yami sat up with a groan of annoyance. Looking about the room that was now as cluttered as it was last week. Yugi had ensured that the setting would be equal, so Yami wouldn't be able to cheat and have less to clean. Clothes, toys, and books were tossed in great disarray to the point where the floor could barely be seen. Did he always have so much stuff? Yami pondered as he took a final look before slamming his face into his knees. "Gggguuuhh!" he released a breath. "Me and my big mouth." he muttered.

"YUGI!" Ashita's voice came through the door, and soon opened. "Come on you!" she had her hands on her hips. "It's cleaning day, and your room is a pigstye again. Further more your going to have to clean the attic today. I'll be going downtown to run some errands and I expect everything to be in order by the time I get back."

"THE ATTIC TOO?" Yami shouted in shock. This bet had become exceedingly unfair now. For Yugi didn't have to clean anything but his room last week.

"Yeap. Now get out of bed lazy bones, your wasting daylight." she ended her statement with the shutting of his door. Yami promptly fell back into his pillows growling in frustration.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a few hours, Yami had to say he was exceedingly proud of himself. He'd gotten the bedroom cleaned just before twelve, and now all that was left was to tackle the attic. And unlike Yugi he didn't have to stuff any additional items in random places either.

"You realize i'm calling the allowance this week for this." Yami stated as he pulled the stairs down from the ceiling that led to the attic.

"Aww that's not fair, how was I supposed to know she was gonna make us clean the attic too." Yugi responded in a while as Yami ascended the stairs.

"Yuck, it's gross in here. When was the last time you all cleaned in here?" Yami covered his nose as some dust fluttered about, after he opened the door.

"I dunno. This is the first time mom's let me in the attic since I was five." Yugi stated as he looked about. "Wow, did we always have so much in here?"

Before Yami stepped foot into the attic he removed his socks and tossed them into a corner of the hall. The legs of his pants were already covered in dust simply from kneeling on the floor, and he was sure he was going to need a second bath that day after this was over. Walking along the attic he saw some new empty boxes in the corner of the room. Which was probably the only clean spot in the whole attic. Walking to a window after pushing some boxes he used the sleeve of his shirt to clean it to let some light in.

"Don't use our shirt!" Yugi whined.

"Why not? It's dirty already anyway." Yami stated as he dusted the sleeve off. Then wiped his hands on the front of his shirt leaving dusty hand prints on it.

"But I like that shirt!" he protested.

"It'll get clean in the wash anyway. It's nothing a little hydrogen peroxide won't remove. And lemon." Yami stated as he started digging in a box that was horribly torn, dusting off it's contents before placing them in a new box.

Yugi sighed as Yami continued to work. There was no sense in arguing with him. If he did he'd get a long lecture about how in the ancient times people had to wash their clothes in the rivers, and had no such conveniences such as washing machines. "Hey what's that?" Yugi pointed to an old folder in the box Yami was organizing.

"Hmm?" Yami picked it up and looked through it. "It looks like some old birth certificates." he fingered through the pages. "Hey here's one for your dad." Yami stated as he looked it over. Taking the time to sit on the dusty floor cross legged. "Did you know his birthday is a day before yours?"

"Yami stop that your getting distracted. Get back to cleaning."

Yami just flipped through the pages with a hint of eagerness. "We've still got a few hours before mom comes home. Besides, I think i've earned a little break." he stated.

"Well okay, but just a small one." he caved in. "And you didn't have to sit on the dirty floor!"

"Eh." Yami shrugged as he got to the final document. "Yako Katsuragi...who's that? And why is her birth certificate here?" Yami asked as he looked it over.

"I dunno. But that name sounds exceedingly familiar." Yugi stated as he put a finger to his chin. Trying his best to think on why that name was so familiar.

"YUGI!" came Ashita's shout from below the steps to the attic. "Are you in there!"

"Yes!" Yami replied as he closed the folder and shoved it into the box. Ashitas footsteps were clearly heard as she was coming up.

"Uhhh, this place has gotten even worse since last week. Look at you your filthy." she looked at him with distaste. "Atleast you had enough sense to remove your socks.

Yami looked down at himself. Indeed he was covered in even more dirt than before, then he started to pat himself down in an attempt to remove most of it. "Sorry." he muttered.

Ashita sighed, "Well it's not like it's your fault we let the attic get so filthy. Maybe we should just have a yardsale and get rid of most of this stuff." she muttered. "Come on, we'll deal with the attic later." she smiled. "Go get cleaned up so we can have dinner."

"Right." Yami nodded as he saw her descend the stairs. Looking back at the box for a moment before leaving himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Is it me Yami, or are we full from just reading those papers?" Yugi asked as he sat beside Yami at the restaurant table in his spirit form.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I wonder why that always happens when we learn new information." he stated to Yugi in his mind, as he pretended to read the menu. Ashita had decided a meal at a nice restaurant was a suitable reward for cleaning the room so well twice in a row. He sighed as he leaned over on the table and dropped the menu. Reading it's rare delicacies seemed to only make him more bloated. "I feel full..." he groaned as the menu collapsed to the table.

"Really? But you haven't eatten anything since lunch." Ashita stated with a worried expression, before placing a hand to his head. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." he moved her hand out of annoyance. "I just feel like i've eatten enough to feed a small army." he leaned back in his seat, before hiccuping.

"I see. Well if you feel hungry before we leave don't hesitate to say anything." she stated with worry. Yami simply hiccuped again.

"Unlike most kids theses days Yugi's got the belly of a three year old." Solomon teased. "One meal and he's stuffed for the whole day." he laughed as Yami hiccuped again. "Don't worry someday you'll be old enough for the adult sizes." he teased.

"Not...funny...grand...pa..." Yami hiccuped. This just made Solomon laugh more.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami landed on his bed in a heap of exhaustion. After a full day of cleaning, and an hour of hiccuping during dinner, he could honestly say he was ready for bed. Especially since his other self had woken him up so early that morning. He was drifting off to sleep when a sudden knock came on his door. He groaned in a whimper, as he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Had he the sense of mind, he'd of switched places with Yugi. But the exhaustion was currently making him forget he had such an ability. "Come in." he muttered.

"Yugi are you alright?" Ashita asked as she came in.

"Fine...sleepy." he kept his face buried within his pillow.

Ashita came in and sat at the foot of the bed. Removing his socks as he simply laid there. "Too tired to even change are we?"

"Yes." he mumbled. "Sleep now, change later." he added, as he tried to drift off completely into slumberland.

"Yugi..." Ashita started. "I can't help feeling like there are some questions on your mind." she looked at his back, "Are there?"

"Questions?" Yugi stated in his spirit form beside Yami. Equally tired and ready for bed. Though he was laying on his back while Yami was on his belly. For a moment it seemed like they drifted off, but soon both were wide eyed, and shot up quickly. "AHH!"

"Indeed I do have a question." Yami stated, suddenly fully alert and awake, as he twisted his body to face her. "Who's Yako Katsuragi?" he asked.

Ashita seemed to appear as though she were caught off guard at his sudden question. Her eyes trembled almost as if she were in a great amount of fear, but then she gave him a nervous smile. "She's my half sister." she replied. "She died a long time ago though."

"Is that why you have her birth certificate in the attic?" he asked.

"Ah...yes...for the...memories." her eyes shifted. Making Yami raise a brow at her actions.

"Is there something your not saying?" he asked.

Suddenly she felt as though she was speaking to someone of high authority. Mostly by the tone the question had been asked. It felt almost as if she'd be punished if she didn't answer. "Ah...I have good news." she smiled again. "Your father is coming home soon." she stated before getting up and nearing the door.

"Ehh?" Yami and Yugi stated in shock at the same time. Crawling towards the edge of the bed as if to say they wanted more of an answer.

"Isn't it wonderful? Soon you'll get to see him and ask him all the questions you'd like." she turned and left with the closing of the door.

"Wait...!" Yami went to reach for her, but the door was closed. Almost as if to say the discussion for the night was over. This made him drop his hand, and sigh. Falling back against his pillows he was in a deep thought about the information given to him. "What do you think about this Yugi?"

"I'm not sure. But...well, atleast i'd get to know him right? I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it though."

"Hmm...Perhaps now is the time to think of any questions you wish to ask him." he stated before rolling onto his side. Suddenly the exhaustion came back and he was nodding off.

Yugi yawned as well before laying down. "Right."

In a flash of light from the puzzle. Yugi and Yami switched places again. Yami's spirit fading for the night, while Yugi feel asleep entirely.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As the sun lit his room, Yugi groaned and turned on his back. Sleep ebbing away as his body was telling him it was time to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, everything started in a fog, and he saw a strange blur above him with the main color of blue. Blinking it seemed the foggy figure was now a skintone with brown and green. Another blink and his vision cleared entirely. Yugi blinked several times, as a face that was only a mere inch away from his was grinning at him with wide eyes. "GAAAHH!" he screamed as he fell off his bed due to trying to get away from the person.

"My, my, my, that was quite the way to say good morning." the person stated with a chuckle.

"Eh...EH! EEEEHHHHH!" Yugi was in a complete confusion as he realized the person was standing on the ceiling like it was the most normal thing to do. Further more it finally dawned on him on the man's appearance. "...D...DAD?" he managed to get out as he managed to straighten himself up abit.

The person tilted his head in a curious gesture while his smile remained on his face. "You make it sound as though you don't recognize me." he giggled before flipping himself so he was standing on the floor. "Where does the time fly. Last time I saw you, you were a tiny little chromosome that was once apart of my body." he laughed.

Yugi shuddered in disgust at that statement.

"What's going on here?" Ashita shouted as she swung the door open. Her eyes became that of shock when she saw the other person in the room. "Neuro..." she all but whisper.

Neuro gave her his most adorable face. "Yako.." he cooed at her. Then grabbed at her head and pulled it like it was a rubber band. "You didn't explain anything to our son did you." he growled at her with his blank face while keeping a smile.

"OW OW OW OW OWOW!" Ashita yelped in pain.

"The one task given to you and you couldn't even do it." he kept pulling.

"Stop it!" Yugi grabbed at his arm and pulled. Trying to help his mother. "Your hurting her!"

"Tch." Neuro scoffed as he let go. Her face going back to normal with a snap. "He's nothing like me. He's too kind hearted." he muttered in distaste.

Ashita, rubbed at her nose in pain. "That's right. I did my best to make sure he didn't turn out like you." she got up, with a look of determination. A look Yugi had never seen on his mom before.

Neuro grabbed Yugi by the back of his shirt and lifted. Holding him near his face as if he were trying to figure him out. His hair grew long and eyeballs formed at the ends as he "looked" over his son. And after a moment he had a huge grin on his face and his eyes trembled expectantly. "I smell a mystery." he drooled. "And it's coming from our kid." he wiped at his mouth.

"What?" Ashita shouted in shock. While Yugi was looking at Neuro with wide eyes. Suddenly Neuro dropped him to the floor and held up his hands as if he were expecting something. "Neuro NO!" she shouted.

"777 tools of the demon World: Evil Spirit Claws!" he shouted, and his hands turned into a strange pair of claws. Using them, he swipped up at Yugi's body, making him and Ashita scream. Yugi had closed his eyes as the attack happened. But after a moment he blinked, and started patting himself in realisation that he wasn't cut. Then he was shocked when he faced his father.

Neuro was holding Yami up like he was a kitten or a puppy. Yami was covering his eyes with his arms, but after a minute slowly opened his eyes, and lowered his arms in shock. He wasn't hurt, nor bleeding. And Neuro had what seemed to be the proudest grin on his face. "HUHH?" Yami got out with wide eyes. Neuro's tool, had separated Yami and Yugi, giving them their own separate bodies in the course of a single swipe.

"Yako! Look we have twins!" he stated with glee, before dropping Yami on his rear in a loud thump. Yami yelped as he landed and rubbed at his pained rear. "And now the mystery is solved." he stated with that blank smiling expression almost as if he were talking about the weather.

Yako, formally known as Ashita, was shocked. She didn't entirely know what to think, but at the sight of seeing two of her child was a rather surprising way to start the day.

Yami looked at Yako for a moment, and not really knowing what else to do he lifted a hand, "Hello." It was all he could think of at that moment. As lame as it was. While Yugi on the other hand was taking to poking at him to see if he was actually there. Yami swatted at him in an attempt to get him to stop poking at him.

Her eyes trembled as she could do nothing more than stare. 'Two.' she thought. 'I have two?' she got up on shakey legs but soon collasped in front of them in shock. Neuro watching her reactions with a grin on his face. Tears started flowing, and she grabbed at both of them, holding them tightly as if she didn't want to let go. Yami and Yugi were just confused and looked at one another over her shoulder as she continued to cry. They didn't know what to do.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd taken a while but Yako finally stopped crying. Placing breakfast in front of her two children and Solomon. But every so often she'd looked between the two. Giving birth to one yet having two, it was so surreal to her. And she couldn't help but wonder if it was a trick from Neuro.

Neuro was crawling along the ceiling in full eagarness. He saw the two before him as something more than mere seeds of his loins. They both had a scent of ancient souls while having the souls of youth. It surely had to be the greatest mystery the world has ever known. Putting his face near theirs as he stood straight on the ceiling he looked at them with full attention. "Eat my little fledglings, you need to grow big and strong for the days that await you."

"And what would that be?" Yami got off his seat in a rage, slamming his palms on the table and putting his face about five inches away from Neuro's as though he were trying to prove he were dominant.

Neuro only laughed hysterically. "Oh I like this one. He's so much more...menacing than the other." he stated before grabbing both Yami and Yugi by the front of their shirts and lifting. They struggled as they tried to get out of his grip. "Of course with proper guidance, they can both be proper demons."

"Demons?" Yugi got out.

"Of course. As your mother is human, and I am a demon, that makes you a halfling. Even when I separated you two from one body to two, I used your dna to make this one..." he shook Yami for a moment, "a clear carbon copy of your own body." he finished before dropping them back into their seats, and shoving slices of toast in their mouths almost as if to say they were to keep silent and eat. Strangely as if he wanted to make sure they'd eat the toast he kept his hands over their mouths while they struggled to pull his hands off.

"Neuro! Stop it! Can't you see your hurting them?" Yako shouted as she slammed her own palms against the table. "You shouldn't treat your own flesh and blood this way!"

"And what about you Yako? Weren't you hurting them by keeping their real selves hidden?" he kept his grip on them while looking smug at her.

"That's not true!" she shouted.

"Oh really? From what I saw last night, their diet has been rather atrocious. There was virtually no calories for feeding their demon sides."

"That's not true!" she repeated herself. "And you know it to be true Neuro!" she shook with anger. "Because if it wasn't they'd of died along time ago."

"Ah!" he seemed to have a revelation, and let go. Yami and Yugi coughing up partially eaten toast. "Their diets must be exceedingly unique even to mine then." he seemed to regain interest.

"Neuro, say whatever you want to ease your mind, but I won't let you make my grandsons suffer." Solomon stood up speaking for the first time that day. "If you can't understand that then you can just leave!"

"Oh? And have you forgotten that you were the one who lost that bet with me?" he sat on the table in front of Solomon. His posture very much like the Thinker, the famous statue.

"I have not forgotten our agreement." Solomon spoke with no fear in his voice. "As you can see i've abided by it for all these years, and I intend to continue to do so til the very end. But that doesn't mean you can come in here and hurt my family either."

Neuro's smirk grew, as he eyed the human before him. "Still as vigilant as ever I see. Very well. I'll play by your rules. But only for now." he got off the table. Then grabbed Yami and Yugi in each hand by the back of their shirts, before tucking each under an arm. "Of course this means lessons on their demon halves." he looked back at Solomon and Yako. "But first. A trip to the furniture store is order." he looked to the front door before running through it with his wards in tow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were completely exhausted by the time they were home. Other than the toast pieces they sort of ate in the morning they hadn't eaten all day. And their stomachs ensured they were reminded.

"Ten furniture stores and nothing." Neuro complained as he was looking over the newspaper.

"I don't even know why we went to the furniture store." Yugi groaned as he had his head on the table. His stomach growling for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The smell of food being cooked over the stove was making it worse.

"For furniture of course." Neuro stated. "Two people means the need for two beds." opening a laptop and typing hastily.

"How smart of you." Yami muttered from where he sat at the table. He'd of probably glared at Neuro, but he was far too hungry to lift his head to make the effort. He was saving his strength for when food was placed near him. Never before had he been so hungry. But with the current situation, never before had he had his own body before either.

Yako placed two plates of spagetti on the table. Irritation was on her features as she glared at Neuro for making her boys suffer. "You could of atleast gotten them lunch!"

"Missing a meal won't kill them. If it did they'd be dead right now." Neuro stated with a smile, just as Yami and Yugi started eatting the meal before them. They both practically had tears in their eyes at the sight of the plates. "And done!" Neuro finished his typing. "Congradulations." he looked to Yami. "You now exist in this world! Thanks to me. Your amazing father."

Yami promptly choked on his spagetti that was in his mouth. "Huh?"

"In seven to ten business days a lovely birth certificate with your name on it will come in the mail." he proceeded to type some more. "I hacked into Japan's government main systems in order to create a file on you. It didn't even take much work on my part. All I had to do was copy Yugi's file and change Yugi to Yami. It was so simple. A three year old could do it."

"Three year olds don't go around hacking government systems." Yako stated under her breath. "But atleast it's one issue resolved."

"I even made him a fake educational file. For all these years you were with me in Egypt." he kept typing. "And now he's registered at Domino High with the exact same classes as Yugi. Can't have him being confused now can we?" he stated with eagerness in his voice. "Of course after school i'll simply have you both help me find mysteries. And there's your training as well."

"Do whatever you want, but I have no intention of helping you with your sick game." Yami stated as he glared at Neuro. He didn't like him at all. Even if he was partially grateful for being able to co exist with everyone now. "Further more your not my father!" he pointed at him. "I've been around for three thousand years!"

Neuro gave him a huge grin. "The fact that I made you your body would say otherwise."

"And I say different!" he responded. Which turned out to be the wrong response.

Neuro seemed to move like lighting, and grabbed Yami from behind. Smiling with glee even as Yami struggled.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he was worried.

"It seems you both need a lesson in demons. Lesson one, only the strong are dominant." he replied before biting Yami on the back of his neck. He didn't bite enough to draw blood, but it was enough to earn him a yelp from the one in his arms. After which he dropped him to the floor. Yami rubbed at the back of his neck and hissed in pain. "Would you like me to show dominance at you as well?" he asked Yugi who went to Yami's side.

"Your just a bully!" he shouted. "And I hate you! There's no way you can be my...our father!" he shouted. Changing part of his sentence to include Yami.

"Now that is a wonderful demon action." Neuro stated. "But i'm not the tolerant type." he smiled blankly. Yugi screamed as he too was bitten at the back of his neck.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yako was with the two in their room. Applying disinfectant to the back of their necks. She saw some teeth marks, which angered her. But she knew she wasn't able to do anything. But it didn't mean she enjoyed the abuse they were enduring.

"What did you ever see in him?" Yugi shouted as he hissed each time she dabbed him with the disinfectant with a cottonball. "He's a mad man!"

"Your father...let's just say is rather unique in his personality."

"Unique is the under statement of the year." Yami stated as he rubbed at the back of his neck that was covered in bandages. He'd gotten bitten four more times for being "disobediant to his father."

"He might seem like a complete ass." she started, earning raised brows from the two. "Okay he is a complete ass. But Neuro has his good points. They are hard to see at times. But they are there."

"And what about you?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"For someone who just went from one to two kids, you are rather accepting." he stated bluntly. Then hissed when he rubbed at a tender spot on his neck.

"I've seen weirder things, than Neuro pulling a secondary child out from one child. Though I don't know the full details, I love you just the same." she stated as she closed the bottle of disinfectant.

"How kind." he muttered. Still pissed at the fact that he'd gotten bitten. But apart of himself was proud. He'd managed to stab Neuro in the leg with a fork. Sadly the demon didn't scream in pain. But just the same it made him feel a little better.

"Either way you should go to sleep. You have school in the morning." she stood up.

Both groaned in distaste. School was the last thing on their minds.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They couldn't say when they'd fallen asleep. But the two had passed out completely at some point. Sharing the small bed with little space. All was peaceful. Until the alarm went off.

"Uhhhhhh." Yugi groaned as he attempted to reach for the alarm. His sleep fogged mind not comprehending that he was reaching in the wrong direction for the clock. Swatting at something that he hoped was the alarm clock.

"OW!" Yami yelped as he was suddenly awoken with a smack to his nose. He sat up quickly and angrily turned off the alarm. "What did you do that for?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked at him with sleepy eyes. His mind not comprehending that Yami had his own body now. Then he groaned and turned. Falling completely off the bed to the floor. "...ow." he muttered while Yami was failing at attempting not to laugh.

He smashed his face into the pillow and laughed hysterically into it, as it'd just been so funny to see his other self fall to the floor with a thud. It also made up for the fact that he'd gotten smacked in the nose.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Yugi glared at him. "So glad someone is getting some fun out of my misfortune." he got up and dusted himself off.

Yami's body shook as he was trying his best to stop his laughter. Calming down slightly as he looked at Yugi with a huge grin. "I'm sorry. It was just too funny." he took a breath. "Besides that's what you get for smacking me in the nose." he sat up.

"Sorry. I'm not used to you physically being next to me." he smiled sheepishly.

"Why did we wake up early again?" Yami asked as he sat up on the bed.

"You know that place I go to in which you go into hiding until it's time for me to go home?" Yugi asked.

"School?" Yami raised a brow at how Yugi phrased it. Why couldn't he just state it bluntly?

"Bingo."

Yami promptly fell over in the bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Wake me when your home."

"Did you forget your registered to go to school now?"

Silence hit the room for a brief moment, before the muttering of crap came from the lump under the sheets.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that's all for now. =P Mostly because this thing is getting rather long. So i'ma just make it into a chapter fic. I don't know how many chapters it'll be but atleast it's something. Basically this fic came from a conversation I had with fetusforbrunch. I told her I needed to write this because these two just fit oh so well. xD It's been a little difficult for me because I haven't read the mangas to either for years, and what not, but i'm rereading those as I go along. xD Either way I hope you all are enjoying this story. But please bare with me. I have other fics as well. And I need to update my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, my Vampire Hunter D fic, as well as my Kuroshitsuji fics (that need updating). I have this exceedingly horrible habit of having too many ideas at one time. . So please forgive me if I take abit to update this._

_On another note I have no idea if any Yu Gi Oh fans could help me out but i'm looking for a fic I read years ago. Basically Yami was turned into a mermaid, and meets Yugi some years later and gets hurt by a boat. So Yugi and his grandpa put him in a pool so he can heal, and at some point Yami is teaching Seto to swim. And later Yami turns Yugi into a mermaid as well...does this sound familiar to anyone? I know I read it years ago. But I can't remember the author or title, and doing a search proved no results of that specific fic. Merboy also didn't work. . if you know it, please let me know in a pm =) I'd appreciate it so much._

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of the Father 2

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro this would be in the manga. XD_

_If you really were to think about it this actually works and fits abit...too well. xD But hey i'm going with it, so sit back and enjoy this combination of two animes turned fanfic._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami was simply amazed at the fact that after they'd gotten up, showered, and dressed for school that there was a brand new school back with school supplies waiting for him right next to Yugi's. The bag was similar to Yugi's only a little darker in color. Picking up his bag and putting it on his shoulders he sighed. He was not looking forward to his official first day of school.

"It won't be so bad Yami. Atleast now you can hang out with all of us." Yugi tried as he put on his own bag.

"I know, but it was also rather nice to go to school and not physically have to do the work." he muttered as they walked down stairs, Yako was holding two lunch bags. Each with their names on it, and smilies in the i's of their names.

"Here you go." she said cheerily as she handed them their lunches. Yami and Yugi promptly raised curious brows and opened the bags to peek inside. "Now remember, no trading your lunches, and if you don't feel like eatting it bring it home. If you find after you eat it and aren't full go to the library and read something you haven't read before." she pushed them out the door while handing them their shoes. "Now hurry up you don't want to be late." she closed the door quickly.

"That was weird." Yugi stated.

Yami raised a brow again and looked inside the bag of his lunch. Inside was a sandwich that appeared to be peanut butter with jelly, a peach, a small bag of cookies and apple juice box. "She made us lunch." 

"I know that's a first too."

"Yugi..."

"Yes?"

"...I'm officially scared of her now." he stated as he looked the bag and looked at his other half with an awkward expression.

"That makes two of us." he replied.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami shifted in his new school slippers as he stood before the class that he'd seen so many times. It was one thing when he was here and no one knew it. Now everyone was staring and gapping between him and Yugi in utter shock. Of course he'd expected a reaction, just not one quite so abrupt and blunt.

"Quiet down class, quiet down." the teacher stated as he wrote Yami's name on the board. "Today we have a new student, Yami Mutou. He's apparently been with his father in Egypt for the past several years. So please make sure he feels welcome. Now where to sit you?" the teacher looked at the room for a moment. Yami on the other hand was shifting due to being so nervous, he already could hear the whispers from the other students. "I know why don't you take the seat next to Yugi." he stated, deciding it was best due to how nervous the boy was.

Yami slowly walked to his assigned seat, as he passed he heard the whispers more clearly of "Is he Yugi's twin? He's got to be they look so much alike? I wonder were they separated?". There was also others, but he ignored them. Blushing profusely he sat at his desk and held his bag in his lap. 'What a horrible day.' he thought, and all he did was sit down.

"Yami..." Yugi called to him in a whisper. "Yami.."

Yami looked at him with weary eyes.

Yugi was pointing to the front of the class room, indicating the teacher had told them to take out their math books.

"Oh and Mr. Mutou if your confused, feel free to ask your brother for help." the teacher added.

This caused the class to go into a great uproar as they finally got the information they'd been looking for. Except from Tea and Joey, who were more shocked at seeing the nameless pharoah walking through the door to begin with.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was now break time, and the minute the teacher left was the minute Yugi and Yami were surrounded by almost all of their classmates.

"Are you two really brothers?" asked a girl.

"I always thought Yugi was an only child." said another.

"Wow you two must be twins, that's so cool!" said another.

"Ummm yeah we are." Yugi answered awkwardly as he scratched at his face.

"How come you never said anything?" a girl asked eagerly.

"Well uhh..." Yugi faultered abit. He wasn't sure how to answer.

Yami tried to think of something faster and said the first thing that came to mind. "It's because we didn't know our fathers work would end so soon, it was expected for us to stay in egypt for a few more years, but due to complications we had to come home sooner." he replied.

"Wow really? That sucks, but it's also neat you got to live in Egypt." she said.

"It's hard to believe you lived there for so many years, your japanese is so perfect." a boy stated.

"Ummm...that's because my...brother and I talked on the phone everyday." Yugi offered. Already feeling like he was running out of excuses.

"Oh I see. So were your parents divorced and you two separated?" someone else asked.

"Umm...no..." Yami scratched at his face, in an attempt to think. "When we were born...our dad got a job when we were about four, so...well...he was sad at having to leave us so soon...so they came up with the idea to each have one of us so it'd be a great family reunion..." he tried. Not even sure if the story was believable.

"That's so neat. So since you know japanese, does that mean Yugi knows egyptian?" someone new chipped in.

"Well..I do know a little, but not as much as Yami." Yugi tapped his fingers. "Our parents wanted to make sure we could communicate so they spent alot of time making sure he was fluent in japanese." he blushed after.

"That's so cool. Hey Yami did you know your brother is the King of Games?" someone added.

"Now, now." Tea clapped to get everyones attention. "I realize your all excited, but don't bombard them with questions all at once. We have plenty of time to get all the information out of them by the end of the year."

"That's true." some said. "Let's go eat lunch before it's over." someone else added. Thus the crowd around Yami and Yugi dissipated almost instantly, allowing the two a sigh of relief.

"We're saved." Yami fell over his desk in a huff. "Thank you Tea." he looked at her in appreciation. Though he sweated when he noticed she was glaring at them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd taken a while. But they'd explained everything to their friends on what had happened and what was going on to the fullest detail. All while eatting their lunches at their desks. The only thing they didn't explain however, was the whole demon part. They didn't think their friends were so ready to believe that Yugi's father was a demon. Much less that they were half demons. The part where they were separated from one another was given a lie to it in saying that Yugi's father found a way to separate them using the millenium puzzle. Which was partially true. They could separate and had done it before. It obviously just wasn't how their current situation happened.

"That's crazy, but atleast now we can all hang out together and no one will be left out." Tea stated. On the inside she was squeeling in delight at the thought of getting to see Yami everyday. Though she'd never told the others, she really liked him. Yugi as well, but Yami seemed to have abit of maturity about him.

"I miss my old life already." Yami muttered. He'd discovered very early on that school work was exceedingly difficult. He had to ask Yugi several times using their powers to speak with their minds for several of the explainations just to do one problem.

"It's only been a day. Watch you'll get used to it and love it." Joey stated as he munched on Yugi's cookies. He'd forgotten his wallet at home and had no money for lunch.

"I think it's just so shocking that your dad came up with such an elaborate excuse. Is it me or do neither of your parents seem freaked out about Yami?" Tristan scratched at his face.

"Yeah we thought the same thing too." Yugi stated. "But the bigger shock was finding out my mom's real name."

"Wait her name isn't Ashita Wo?" Joey added. "Then what is it?"

"Yako Katsuragi. Though I feel like i've heard that name before. Even before my mom claimed that was her half sister even though it was really her."

Tristan promptly spit his drink. "YAKO KATSURAGI! THE HIGH SCHOOL DETECTIVE YAKO KATSURAGI?"

"Detective?" Yami raised a brow.

"Yako Katsuragi was known as the detective with the bottomless stomach! She apparently solved many cases, even some that couldn't be solved." he stated before digging into his bag, and pulling out a paper. It was an old newspaper clipping. "She's my idol, I wanted to be a detective just like her." he stated as he handed over the paper.

"Wait a minute..." Yugi looked at it.

"Is that..." Yami looked it over.

In the old clipping was a photo of a girl with blonde hair, beside her however was what was more shocking to them. It was Neuro. Appearing the same as he did when he came to the house.

"I think I can guess the story behind this detective thing, how about you?" Yami looked at Yugi with slanted eyes as if he knew.

"I think so too, and now I feel bad for mom." Yugi added. They both sighed, while the others looked at them in curiosity.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were walking home. Yami was feeling completely exhausted as he hung his head low in defeat. He didn't get how the others could go to school without feeling utter exhaustion, but there was some nice moments too. He loved gym class. Today they played dodge ball and he vastly enjoyed it. Though he felt bad when he had to hit Yugi with the ball. Something he avoided til the last moment before doing. But he had to admit it felt good being able to run around with everyone.

"I'm not looking forward to doing our homework." he whined.

"You'll do fine Yami. I'll help you." Yugi stated with a smile as he grasped at the door knob to their home. "Why don't we get a nice snack and get started." he opened the door, then screamed and dodged when something came at them from the door.

"What was that?" Yami shouted as they both looked into the shop.

"I don't know! But it was after me!" he looked in.

"Oh...that was a very good dodge." Neuro stated from his seat on the counter by the register. He was clapping lightly, "I'm impressed, but of course I couldn't expect any less from the seeds of my loins." he smiled.

Yami looked at him with distaste while Yugi was behind Yami attempting to use him as a shield should Neuro try anything else. Both had sweatdrops on their cheeks.

"Now then, it's time for your education." he looked at them with glee. "Prepare yourselves." was the only warning they received before he dashed at him with his claws extended.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami and Yugi gripped the door frame to their room in utter exhaustion. Parts of their clothes were torn, and they had light scratches on their skin. Neuro's so called training had been brutal. He attacked at them consistently. With no way to defend themselves, all they could do was dodge and hope to live through it. It was what Yami called two hours of hell. And the training only ended when it was time for dinner.

"Soo...tired..." Yugi swung the door open.

"Need...sleep." Yami go out before they both collasped to the floor.

For a few minutes neither moved, but then they turned to where the bed was and blinked. Picking themselves up off the floor in surprise. Where before there was a single bed, now was a bunk bed. Completely set up with new sheets.

"Whaaa..." was all they could get out at seeing the bed.

Yako came into the room and smiled. "Hello, did you two have a nice day at school?" she asked non chantly. Apparently ignoring their demon training. "Oh I see you two noticed your new bed. Isn't it nice? Neuro picked it out for you. He ordered it online and had it shipped overnight."

"Ummm...it's great.." Yugi stated.

"I thought you two would like it. Now hurry up and do your homework, you have school tomorrow." she stated before closing the door.

Both groaned in distaste at this. "You know most mothers would be concerned about their children being in torn clothing with scratches." Yami stated as he sat cross legged on the floor before grabbing his bag. Yugi's mom must of taken their school books to the room while they were being chased by Neuro.

"Yeah, but mom is one in a million." Yugi stated as he pulled out his math book. He looked at it then sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The rest of the week seemed to progress in the same manner. School, go home, get attacked, do homework, go to bed. Amazingly though by the next morning their wounds would be healed completely, thus atleast giving them the saving grace of not having to explain their daily routine. But they were completely exhausted, and were more than happy when saturday arrived.

Sleeping in their beds, Yami on the top bunk with Yugi in the bottom. Yami wanted the top and Yugi let him have it due to the fact that Yugi stated he was more than happy being on the bottom bed and not having to worry about falling from such a distance. Yami had no issues about falling, and was glad to win out at getting the top bunk. Both were completely passed out, unaware at what was awaiting them.

"WAKKKKKIEE WAAAKKKIEEE!" Neuro shouted through a sound horn. Jolting the two awake and nearly making Yami fall from his bed.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. He was not pleased at being woke up so abruptly.

"It's saturday." Neuro stated.

"Congrats." Yami stated as he righted himself onto his bed before laying down completely again. He was fully prepared to go back to sleep. "You know what a calander is."

"Oh ye of little faith." Neuro stated in a mocking tone. "Get up get up. It's training time. You both have alot to learn, and are very behind."

"Go shove yourself into the blender and push the puree button." Yami stated as he snuggled deeper into his sheets. "We're tired and require sleep. You've abused our week. We're taking the weekend off."

Neuro promptly snatched the sheets off Yami's bed and tossed his clothes over his head the moment Yami sat up to protest. "You have five minutes to get ready." he stated before dropping the sheets on the floor and leaving.

"Bastard." Yami grumbled as he pulled his coat off his head.

"...I miss my weekend already." Yugi stated pitifully as he got dressed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neuro applauded them as he sat on the fence as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Yami and Yugi panted heavily even as their clothes were ragid, and they looked completely disheveled. "You two are doing exceedingly well. Look you can both now summon weapons at will." he smirked in delight. Even though they weren't holding any sort of weapon and glared at him with distaste. "Let us continue this training." he stated menacingly before extending his claws.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Today is such a nice day. I can't wait to go to the carnival." Tea stated as he walked with Tristan and Joey.

"Are you sure we should bother them? I mean they seemed really tired this past week." Tristan stated.

"I'm sure they are fine. Besides it's one in the afternoon. Surely they've gotten enough sleep by now." she stated.

"I can't help but wonder why they were always so exhausted." Joey stated as he remembered a day in class. Yami and Yugi had their faces on their textbooks, using them as pillows as they slept in class. Their teacher was not pleased by this conduct. "Usually they are pretty good and unlike me are rather morning people."

"Compared to you Joey, alot of people are considered morning people." Tristan teased.

"Why I outta!" Joey made a fist and was preparing to punch him in the gut even as they neared the game shop. Though his actions were stopped by a sudden explosion. "WHAT THE?" he shouted as there was now a large hole in the side of the game shop. At the other building across from it there was a large cloud of dust, and another hole in the building. A growling noise came from the cloud of dust before cleared to reveal Yami who looked as though he'd been in a bomb explosion. His clothes were more torn than before. He was missing his right sleeve to his jacket, and part of his left pant leg at his calf was missing. Amazingly he seemed to get up with ease even though he'd clearly just gone through two buildings. The more amazing part was he didn't even seem to be phased by it. And a moment later another figure crashed into the wall of the building, leaving a massive dent in the concret.

It was Yugi.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Tristan shouted in shock. Apart of him was wondering how his friends weren't dead from such a blow.

"Neuro!" Yami growled as he summoned a rather large scythe from the shadows. It looked demonic, and was twice his size. Yet he held it with ease. He dashed from where he once stood and sliced at Neuro who'd just walked outside as if he hadn't even tossed the two out of the house. Easily side stepping Yami's attack. Since he was paying attention to Yami he didn't notice that Yugi had gotten up and had two black daggers in his hands. Yugi took the opportunity and attacked. Slicing at Neuro quickly and with deadly precision. Yet not a single one of his attacks landed on his target. When Yugi jumped up to try to land a blow from above, Neuro caught him with ease and threw him into Yami who was making a dash attack. He'd stopped when he saw Yugi coming at him, and had the wind knocked out of him the moment Yugi collided with him. He coughed several times, even as Yugi got up and shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. Yugi's outfit was equally torn, but he'd somehow managed to keep it intact enough to where no parts was missing.

Yako came running out of the house in hysterics. "NEURO! YAMI! YUGI! STOP! YOUR CAUSING TOO MUCH DAMAGE TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" she pleaded. But they simply ignored her.

Getting up Yami and Yugi glared at Neuro with distaste, and Yami turned his scythe into a pair of guns, Yugi turned his daggers into a whip and nodding to one another they attacked once more. Yami shot at Neuro feverishly while Yugi snapped his whip in an attempt to catch him. When that didn't work Yugi, turned his whip into a short sword and ran faster than a normal human being to get behind Neuro. Yami had managed to get right in front of him at the same moment Yugi was behind him and both attacked. Their friends watched in horror as they thought they'd land a deadly blow. But it proved untrue as Neuro jumped up to dodge making them miss entirely.

"YOU MISSED? HOW COULD YOU MISS HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Yugi shouted in distaste and anger.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK! YOU MISSED JUST AS MUCH AS I DID!" Yami shouted back. Both then whimpered and collasped to their knees with tears streaming down their faces like rivers. "I need sleep...i'm so tired." He whined before falling backwards to the ground in a heap. Yugi did the same as he muttered "Ditto."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Joey shouted in complete shock. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" he shouted again in confusion. Had he really just seen his friends get slammed into buildings, summon weapons out of no where, attack someone and complain about it? Surely he had to of been dreaming.

Tristan and Tea were helping Yami and Yugi sit up as they looked as though they were ready to fall asleep right on the sidewalk. "You two have alot of explain to do." Tea stated at him with a glare.

They looked at her pitifully before Yugi spoke up. "Can we have a nap first?" he asked cutely. Yami on the other hand was nodding off and using Yugi's shoulder as a pillow.

"Do we have much choice?" Tristan asked just before both completely passed out without warning.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were tucked into their beds, and sleeping peacefully. Neuro had gotten someone to fix the holes in the builds, so it seemed as though nothing had been damaged to begin with. Though he'd enlisted the help of Tea and the others as well. Though they were unwilling. Now they sat in Yami and Yugi's room waiting for them to wake up. A nap had clearly turned into full blown sleep as it'd been several hours since they'd been put to bed.

Yako had just come in with a tray of drinks and snacks. "I'm sure your all very confused by all of this?"

"When you friends slam into buildings and get up like it's the most normal thing in the world, yeah i'd say we have questions." Joey stated bluntly.

Yako sat in the chair at the desk and sighed. "Where do I begin?" she asked herself.

"How about why they were attacking Yugi's dad?" Tea stated.

Yako sighed as she gripped the tray in her hands. "I'm not sure you'd believe that even if I told you." she stated.

"Try us." Joey added. "We've seen alot in our short lives."

She took a deep breath and released it in preparation. "Neuro...Yugi's father...Yami's...dad..." she fumbled with the words, but saw that they were looking at her expectantly. "He's not..." she tried. "He's a demon." she got out.

For a moment, only the light breathing sounds of Yugi and Yami sleeping was all that was heard.

"Okay that was actually abit unbelivable." Tristan stated as he scratched at his cheek.

"It's true. That's why they've been so tired lately." she added. "What you saw was Neuro's training of their demon powers. He pushes them to their limits without mercy, and yet still expects them to function norminally in day to day life. Neuro has no concern for whether or not they are exhausted."

"But why are you letting him do this? Why don't you make him stop?" Tea asked with worry.

"Neuro isn't someone you can make stop because you want him to. He gets his way no matter what. That's how he is. Maybe it's because he's a demon, but he sees himself as superior. And that no one can order him around. But also..." she stopped herself.

"Also..." Tea repeated.

Yako closed her eyes, "Realistically...Neuro is the only one who's able to understand their needs. It's cruel to say this but it's true. As tired as they are, that frustration. Neuro is using that to get them to develop. But also it's due to his limited amount of time."

"Limited time? I don't get it?" Tristan looked perplexed.

She opened her eyes and looked at them. "Unlike them. Neuro can't stay in the human world for long. His energy deteriorates, and it makes him weaker. So after a while he has to go back to his world. Otherwise he'd die." she stated, gained wide eyed expressions from them. "He's forcing them to train so hard because he knows he has much to teach them in a short amount of time. Even he doesn't know how long it'll be before his energy starts to fade again. So he's doing all he can before that happens. As insane as it seems. Neuro has a love for them we'll never understand. They don't understand it now. But later they will be grateful. I'm sure of it."

"But that's not fair. They didn't ask for such a life. Besides we're in the human world, they shouldn't need to work so hard to learn skills they won't need." Tristan stated with determination.

Yako smiled gently, "If this was twenty years ago, i'd of said the same thing truthfully. But I know now, that that's not the case. And that there are things in our world that are more frightening than anyone can imagine. So as much as it disgusts me. I'll support Neuro's methods, even if they come to hate me for it." she got off her seat and headed towards the door. "In time they'll come to understand that what they are doing is what will make them what they really hard." she turned to face them. "Humans who are also demons."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami twitched as he started to wake up, slowly opening his eyes and realizing he was in his bed. Then he realized Yugi was in his bed with him, rubbing at his eyes he saw up and yawned. The sun was coming in through the shades of their window, and he wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep, but he could say he felt rather refreshed. When he noticed something out of the corner of his eye he looked over and blinked in confusion. Then looked below into Yugi's bed. Tea was sleeping there. Tristan and Joey were asleep on their floor in sleeping bags. He smiled pleasantly before sitting up right and stretching. Then noted he was still in his torn clothes and scoffed. At the edge of his bed was two sets of brand new clothes. Crawling to the edge of the bed he saw the note Yako wrote and smiled. Then grabbing the pair that was in his size he climbed down the ladder of his bed and decided he was in need of a much needed shower. Quietly leaving the room so he wouldn't wake anyone. But when he got to the bottom Yugi had woken up.

"Yami?" he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Shuush.." he put a finger to his lips. "The others are still sleeping." he whispered.

Yugi turned and saw their friends, blinking a few times, before crawling to the edge of Yami's bed. Yami signaled for him to come down silently. Climbing down as he grabbed his new clothes they left the room so their friends could get some more sleep.

"What happened? All I remember was missing and falling on the concret." Yugi stated as they walked to the bathroom.

"I don't know, but I distinctly remember it being the afternoon when it happened. According to this note." he held it out to Yugi. "It's now sunday. So I guess we finally got that much needed sleep we needed." he stated as he opened the bathroom door.

"It's about time. I think I slept as if I hadn't slept in years." he stated as he walked over to the door that joined the two parts of the bathroom together. Inside was the bathtub and it was covered in tile. He turned the water on to fill the tub. Yami was in the other part of the bathroom pulling off his torn shirt, and tossing it into the laundry basket. "Though i'm abit worried. The others spent the night. Do you think they know our secret?" he asked as he started to undress as well.

Yami was in his boxers as he stood by the mirror and was combing his hair of any tangles. Hair that typically was spikey was now brushed to be down. "I don't know. They might. But we won't know til they wake up." he finished before running his fingers though his hair that was just abit past his shoulders. "Damn that Neuro, he singed some of the tips of my hair. I'm going to need a trim." He looked at the tips of his hair with distaste, before removing his boxers and going into the joining bathroom to bathe. He sat on a bath stool before using a wooden bucket with water to soak himself, before he started scrubbing his skin with a luffa with soap.

Yugi joined him by kneeling behind him and scrubbing his back. He'd combed his hair to be down as well. "It's alright we were due for a trim anyway." he teased, while he scrubbed at Yami's back.

"I some how feel that today is going to be an exceedingly long day." he sighed, then jumped when Yugi poured water over his back and yelped. "Hot!"

Yugi simply laughed at Yami's plight.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were clean, and dressed. After drying their hair with a towel they took a few minutes to trim the burnt tips of their hair. Yami was pointing the blow drier at Yugi's hair to dry it faster. "Do you think they've woken up yet?" Yugi asked just after Yami turned the drier off.

"I don't know. They might of." he replied after doing a final brushing of Yugi's hair. "There. Now we just need to gel it and we're done." he smirked.

"Ahhh." Yugi facepalmed himself. "I left the hair gel in the room."

"Don't worry, it's sunday, it's not like we plan to go out anyway...that I know of." he looked off to the side sheepishly. "Unless of course we're being coaxed into going out later."

"We couldn't go out anyway. We have so much homework to do." Yugi sighed as he rubbed at his temples.

"Uhhh...did you have to remind me of that now?" he asked as he hunched over. Then followed Yugi downstairs to get something to eat.

"Can I help it if we have a history test tomorrow? If I don't pass mama says I won't get any allowance this week. Which means you won't get any allowance either if you don't pass that test." he stated as he opened the fridge to rummage through it's contents. Yami opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of toaster pasties and put one in the toaster to heat it.

Yami looked off to the side in distaste as he scoffed. "Getting beat up everyday isn't brownie points for still finding the time to try to pass? How cruel."

Yako came walking into the kitchen with a bag of groceries. "Oh good morning sleepy heads. I see you two decided to grace us with your presence."

"Well we would of done it sooner but we were sooo busy trying to get concussions from that thing you claim is our father, for the past week that we just had to do it again." Yami stated in a smart assed tone. This earned him a wack to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Don't get smart with me mister." she put her hands to her hips. "Now help me get everything set up. We're having barbeque today." she pulled out a packet of beef tips with a smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Joey groggily woke up from his slumber. Groaning as he woke up fully and screamed before shoving Tristan away from himself. "You bastard! Go hug yourself in the morning!" he kicked him.

"Huh?" Tristan woke up in pain. The noise they made woke Tea up.

"Will you guys keep it down, your going to wake them up." she pointed to the bed above them as she whispered.

"Oh...sorry." Joey stated as he got up and blinked. "Hey where are they?"

"Huh?" she climbed out and looked at the top bunk. "I guess they woke up already. I hope they aren't fighting like yesterday." she stated with worry in her voice.

"Let's go and find out." Tristan stated as he opened the door and dashed out of the room. Jumping the stairs to get to the bottom quickly, and passing the kitchen. Tea and Joey caught up just moments after. "Hey who's that?" he asked as he saw a person from behind chopping vegetables. The person turned and they were stunned. It was Yami.

"Woah, I don't think i've ever seen you guys with your hair down before." Tea stated as he walked in and saw Yugi's hair was down as well. "Such a difference, it's like night and day."

"Oh well, we'd of fixed our hair but you guys were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you." Yugi blushed as he tapped his fingers.

"What are you two doing anyway?" Tristan asked while sniffing the air in delight. "It smells good."

"We're having barbeque." Yami stated as he was chopping some onions.

"Great! When do we eat?" Joey added.

"As soon as, ye who disgusts me come back from who knows where." Yami stated with utter distaste in a mutter. If he had his way they would of been cooking the food already and eatting.

"Yami, that's enough." Yako stated as she was mixing a salad. He simply glared and went back to chopping the onions for the kabobs. It went into an awkward silence save for Yami's chopping before anyone responded.

"So do you guys need any help?" Tea offered.

"That'd be great thank you Tea." Yako smiled, even as Yami vented his frustration on the poor piece of onion on the cutting board. Chopping it in a stabbing like motion, which made Joey sweat a little as he watched.

"Maybe I should chop the onions Yam." Joey offered as he slowly took the knife from the shorter duelist. "You guys have had a tiring week right? Let us help abit."

Yami however just formed a black knife in his hand and seemed to get more angry. "Stupid.." slice, "Jerk.." slice.."Die.." slice. "Faggot." chop. Was the motion at which he did his task. This made Joey sweat abit more and back away slowly, least Yami decide to use his knife on him.

"Well okay then. How about I chop the celery?" he giggled nervously as he picked up the celery and chopped it into even pieces.

"I'm sorry." Yako whispered to Joey. "He's been like this since the first day. He has a great hate for Neuro and doesn't like him being mentioned, or even mentioning him himself."

"Ahhh well I see the seeds of my loins are helping with the chores." Neuros voice came from the ceiling. This caused Yami to promptly stab the cutting board in anger with his knife as he shook with rage. "Oh I see you've decided on a new hairstyle. It's rather cute." he hovered between Yami and Yugi. "If it was just abit shorter, it'd be just like my hair."

That seemed to be the last straw, for Yugi put down his knife and kept his gaze to the floor before grabbing Yami by his hand to lead him out of the kitchen.

"Oh did I pinch a nerve?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Neuro. I've told you that you need to stop teasing them." she looked at him eye to eye, even though he was standing on the ceiling.

"I won't stop simply because of their overly sensitive feelings." he twisted before landing to stand properly on the floor. "My children must be strong physically and emotionally."

"They aren't being sensitive!" Tea chimed in. "Can't you see that it's too much! Alot has happened in a short time, they need time to get everything together." she shouted.

"Oh..? And who are you?" he asked simply.

"I'm their friend. And even though i'm confused about everything, I know they are far more confused than I am. Instead of being an inconsiderate jerk, maybe you should learn to be a proper father?" she replied.

"Proper father? In my world what i'm doing is considered being an exceedingly loving father." he smiled as he picked up a piece of the onion Yami had chopped. "I ran them raggid until they were so exhausted they passed out completely. Yes, this is a type of love indeed." he flicked the piece of onion at her. "But humans wouldn't understand this concept though. I learned that from Yako and others years ago."

Tea wiped the piece of onion that hit in her in the face in distaste. "Well from what I hear they are half human as well, but you don't seem to be considering that at all!" she pointed at him.

"It's not in my best interest to care for their human halves. Everything must be done to mold their demon half into perfect." he stated with glee. "Maybe even to the point of destroying the human side." his smile grew.

"That's enough Neuro!" Yako shouted. Shocking everyone at how loudly she spoke. "Don't you forget...that they are mine too." she looked at him with determination. "So no matter what, I won't let you kill their human sides."

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked at her.

"No. It's a fact." she stared him down.

Neuro started to laugh hysterically. "Well I see you haven't lost your ways. That's what I love most about you Yako. And.." he grabbed at her throat. "It's also what I hate about you." he squeezed. But Yako kepted her stare at him. After a few moments he dropped her to the floor and she coughed rapidly to regain the air in her lungs. "There is work to be done. I shall be back later." he stated before leaving once more.

"Are you okay?" Joey kneeled by Yako and helped her to a chair.

"It's okay...i'm used to it." she coughed. Tristan gave her a glass of water.

"That was brutal. I can see why Yami acts so unlike himself around him." he stated after handing her the glass.

"Please forgive me, but I have a request." she stated after taking a sip. "Whatever happens don't let them forget who they really are. They'll need their friends now more than ever."

"Don't worry, we'll do our best. Demon or not, they are still our friends." Joey assured her.

Yami and Yugi came back into the kitchen, their hair was now it's typical style of spikes. Everyone looked at them and they raised a brow.

"What?" Yami asked in curiosity.

"It's nothing." Tea stated. "Hey let's get this barbeque underway okay? There's still some vegetables that need chopping. Why don't I do that?" she offered as she grabbed a knife and started chopping some lettuce.

Yami and Yugi looked at one another as if they knew something was up. They just didn't know what it was however.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is completed. The bathroom I described is a type of traditional japanese bathroom. (Which i'd love to have =D). Basically it's like one bathroom, but the shower and bathtub is separated by a door to the main part of the bathroom where the toilet, and sink usually is. I don't know if they still have this today, but I know I like the concept =D Also for those who don't know it's not uncommon in Japan for those of the same gender to bathe together (without being gay). I just wanted to get that in there in case there was some people who didn't know that._

_I'm not sure how well this chapter came out, so i'd appreciate a review to let me know. Although I haven't gotten any reviews for chapter one, i'm honestly enjoying writing this story, which is why i'm updating it so soon. Though i'd really appreciate some input. I can't ready minds, so I don't know if anyone is enjoying this fic or not. Sorry if i'm being a nuisance in asking for this. But reviews are really what help me to know if you guys like it or not. Though I know alot of people don't really go into the crossover section, so i'm not expecting alot of reviews._

_Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope this chapter answered atleast a few questions. Soon i'll be on my way to AX in LA (I leave the 29th), so when i'm there I won't have time to update again til I get home. I still need to finish my Undertaker cosplay. Which i'm getting down. Now that things have calmed down at work I should be able to get alot more done. =)_


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets of the Father 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro this would be in the manga. XD_

_If you really were to think about it this actually works and fits abit...too well. xD But hey i'm going with it, so sit back and enjoy this combination of two animes turned fanfic._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Joey was happily eatting his shish kabobs while sitting at the table in the backyard of the gameshop. "This is delicious!" he stated with his mouth full. "And who knew you guys had a back yard!"

Solomon was at the grill flipping over some burgers, more shish kabobs and hotdogs, with a smile on his face. Cooking barbeque was one of his favorite things to do, and this was the first time they had so many guests so share the occasion with.

Tea was helping out by putting the salad at the table. While Tristan was stuffing his face with some coleslaw. Yami and Yugi sat away from everyone with looks of disappointment and distain. Tea looked at this with worried eyes as she tried to think of what to do. When everyone had gone outside, they'd told their friends to sit as far as possible less Neuro decided to do abit of training. Which typically was unexpected when it came to the timing. So at the edge of the table they sat, looking miserable as if they couldn't even enjoy having their own friends over.

"You two should come and grab some burgers before Tristan and Joey eat them all." Solomon stated to his grandchildren as he flipped them over again.

"I'm not hungry." Yami muttered with distaste as he kept his attention else where. He had his face resting on his knuckles with his legs crossed. And looked to be exceedingly pissed off. Yugi looked sad and seemed to stare at the tables surface as he kept his hands on his knees.

"I'm fine grandpa." Yugi muttered.

Tea could only feel sorrow in her heart as she felt like they were avoiding everyone around them. And she didn't know how to fix it. Putting on a smile she grabbed two plates and fixed up some burgers with pickles, tomatos, lettuce and ketchup, then walked over to the two. "Here you go." she said cheerily. Shocking the two into looking at her. "We can't have you two starving now can we?"

Yami turned away from her and seemed to go back into his grumpy state. "Who's starving?" he spoke in a slow tone as if he were annoyed at her.

"Yami..." Yugi stated with abit of sadness. Then seemed to force himself to smile at Tea in an attempt to assure her nothing was wrong. "These look delicious Tea. Thank you. We'll be sure to eat them later when we're hungry."

"I see." her expression became saddened for a moment before she smiled again. "Okay then i'll be sure to wrap them up so you can eat them later." she picked up the plates.

"Thank you." he lightly smiled. Watching as she walked away before turning to face the table again and becoming sad again.

Solomon noticed this and tried to think for a moment, before perking up. "I know. Why don't you play a game?"

"I'm not in the mood grandpa." Yami stated.

"Do my ears deceive me? Yami doesn't want to play a game?" he teased. "Surely this world has fallen into chaos!" he exaggerated.

"It's not a game kinda mood." Yugi added.

"Ahhh! Hell has frozen over!" he teased. "My grandson's don't want to play games. It's frightening." he pretended to cry.

Joey and Tristan seemed to smile before they tackled their friends to the ground. "Get the sinners!" Joey shouted as he hovered over Yami while Tristan was over Yugi.

"Joey that's enough! I said I wasn't in the mood!" Yami stated in anger. He was holding his right side with his left hand as he glared at him on the ground.

"Nah ahh, you have to say, please let me up my lord and master, if your gonna try to get out of it." he smirked.

"Joey...!" he growled as his eyes seemed to shift from amethyst to a ruby like color. "I'm not joking." He started to shiver slightly.

"Aww come on your the king of games, lighten up." he teased as he started poking at the smaller duelist. Tristan was doing his best to keep a grip on Yugi who was struggling. "We'll only let you two go if you say uncle." he attempted to tickle him.

He could hear his own heart beat in his ears. It was as if his surroundings disappeared and there was nothing but a blue fog. He was panting heavily as he tried to resist his own instincts. But it was too late.

Joey shout in pain, as Yami had bitten him with razor sharp teeth in his arm. Only being able to back away when the smaller duelist let go. He gripped at his wound as he looked at his friend in shock. Yami was on his knees, licking his right hand fingers of the excess blood that stained them like a cat who'd just eaten a meal. Tristan promptly let go of Yugi and was utterably shocked at the action. While Yugi seemed to have the expression of surprise and hunger. His eyes turned red just like Yami's had as he watched his other self lick his fingers. For a moment he started panting before he crawled over and helped Yami lick his fingers clean of the blood.

Yako came back outside with Tea, not realizing what was going on as they carried iced tea and potato salad. When Yako faced her children outside she dropped the bowl she was holding at the sight she was seeing. For a moment she seemed to be frozen in place, but then she regained her senses and ran over, pulling the two apart and shaking them. "YAMI! YUGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted in anger. Each had small blood stains on their chins and lips. Their eyes grew wide even as the colored returned to the normal amethyst shade. For a moment it seemed as though they couldn't figure out what they'd done wrong. Until Yami put his fingers to his lips, the taste of blood still in his mouth.

"I...I..." he tried to search for the words. But he couldn't seem to find any. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked at her, then at Joey. Tea was bandaging his arm. Shock turned into sorrow as tears started to fall at the realization that he'd just bitten his friend.

"Yami..." was all Yugi muttered as he too had tears in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking for a moment before looking as his friends. Closing his eyes he stepped away from his mother and Yami and walked til he was a good five feet away from the others. "Uhh..." he faultered even as they seemed to stare at him. "You...you know..." he tried to find the words. What he wanted to say was exceedingly difficult. Sighing, he took a deep breath then put on a forced smile. "We'll completely understand if you don't want to be with us anymore." he stated. "It's alot to deal with right? So...I just want you guys to know you don't have to feel obligated or anything to stay." he felt tears well up at the corners of his eyes. The friends he wanted so much to have, he felt they needed to give up, if nothing else for their own safety. But it didn't mean it was an easy thing to do. He felt like his heart was being crushed even though he was the one saying it.

"Yugi..." Yami looked at his back even as Yako held him by his shoulders. He was feeling horrible at what he'd done. And he couldn't explain it even if he wanted to. Something inside him told him to do what he did. Now that he was aware of himself again. He couldn't understand why he'd done it in the first place. And to make matters worse, because of it, they'd have to lose their friends. He wanted to say something, anything to fix it. But instead he looked off to the side and rubbed at his arm. _"Yugi..."_ he spoke to him through their bond. _"You don't have to sacrifice your friends for me. I'll be fine...really...i'm kind of used to being alone anyway."_

_"...I can't do that Yami." _came the reply. _"Even though it won't change what happened. Seeing it made me realize that I too will eventually do the same...it's better this way...atleast this way we'll have each other and we won't be alone."_

_"Yugi..."_ he started sniffle as he watched. Closing his eyes as the tears flowed down his face. _"I'm sorry...i'm messed everything up."_

_"You didn't mess anything up Yami. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Atleast this way we get to say goodbye."_ he responded before speaking to the others outwardly. "Thank you for all the fun times...It was great while it lasted..." he got out with a shakey voice. His eyes closed as he tried to keep the tears from falling. A moment later he opened his eyes in shock as he felt a hand on his head that was petting him to comfort him. It was Tristan. "Why...?" he whispered. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Hey man, it's not like there was any intention for this to happen right? And besides it was just a small bite." he smirked. Joey walked past him and put a hand on Yami's head, petting him gently.

"Hey what's a small bite anyway? You were hungry right? And besides I should of listened when you told me to stop." he smiled. "We're in this together, and if I have to take a few bites, well then, bite away. But hey, don't get mad when I call you a vampire." he teased.

Yako was shocked, but she then soon smiled. Relieved that there was some understanding about the road ahead. Yami and Yugi sniffled as they wiped the tears away from their eyes. She took out her handkerchief and helped wipe away the tears. Though in the back of her mind, she wondered how much would they take before they'd abandon her children. Even though she'd pleaded, she knew it was nothing more than a false hope.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ohhhh?" Neuro sat on the recliner with his hands before him as he listened to everything stated to him with great interest. "I didn't think my own children had a taste for things such as that. But then again it seems you two already had a power before I even separated you two." he started to drool. "Could that be the thing that makes you crave human blood?" he pondered as he wiped at his chin.

"Tch." Yami scoffed from his seat on the sofa. Their friends had gone home, at which time Neuro decided to make an appearance where they were having a "family" meeting.

"I wonder what other abilities you're hiding from me." he stated with great interest.

"That's none of your business." Yami stated with indifference.

"Now, now. You been fighting with each other for over a week now. Let's let things calm down and be as it was." Solomon stated.

"Good then he can move out." Yami stated bluntly. Not even given the chance to leave as Neuro grasped at his cheeks with his hand and squeeze alittle.

"You're quite endearing." he smiled, as he pressed and released at Yami's cheeks. "For someone who's only come into existence for alittle over a week."

"I've been around alot longer than you think." he swatted Neuro's hand away. Before shuddering as Neuro decided to do a long lick with his tongue along the side of his face.

"I can taste the mystery, but it's not even reaching the tip of my tongue. There's so much more here than meets the eye." he drooled again. Yami wiped at his face in disgust, but said nothing. "And that necklace of yours is really rather intriging." he slowly went to touch it. But his hand was promptly smacked by Yugi.

"Don't!" he shouted with his eyes closed. "Don't touch it." he slowly opened his eyes. Neuro's smile just seemed to grow at this statement.

"I see, so the mystery deals with your pendants." he seemed to laugh. "That just makes this abit more fun...Yako." he looked to her. "It seems we're going to need a few weeks off for what I have planned to be dealt with. Call their school tomorrow. Say they have a cold or something." he started walking away.

"Neuro you can't just take them out of school! Yami's only gone a week and you already want them to have a few weeks off?"

"I don't seem to recall asking so much as telling." he grasped at her face and squeezed a few times before tossing her off to the side and walking out the room. "Don't bother getting ready for bed. We're leaving in an hour."

"An hour?" Solomon stood up. "Neuro don't be so hasty! They haven't even rested yet!"

"All the more reason to get started." he turned with a huge grin on his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tea stared out the window from her seat in class. A worried expression on her face as she sat there deep in thought. 'Yami and Yugi haven't come to school in over a week...the teacher said they were out with colds. But a cold shouldn't last this long.' The bell rang signaling that school was over for the day. Breaking her thoughts instantly. Grabbing her back, she packed it with her books and was rushing to leave.

"Tea?" Joey looked at her curiously. Then ran after her, catching up within moments. "Tea. Where ya going so fast?"

She walked with determination, only stopping to put on her shoes and put her slippers in her foot locker. "Somethings wrong. I just know it."

"You mean about Yugi and Yami?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but i'm sure they are in trouble." she looked at him. "Maybe they're still upset over what happened at the barbeque? Or maybe they got really hurt! Or..!"

"Tea calm down." he shook her lightly. "Your throwing things out of proportion here. Sure that bite was painful, but we assured them it was fine. I doubt something like that would keep them from coming to school." he smiled at her. "Let's go get Tristan and head over. I'll show you they are fine and probably just sick in bed with some weird demon sickness or something."

"Okay..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"They're what?" came Joey's shout that seemed to make the very surroundings of the game shop shake. Slamming his hands on the counter as he leaned over in surprise. "What do you mean they aren't here?" he shouted at Solomon.

"It's just like I told you. Neuro took them to mount Fuji."

"But why mount Fuji?" Tristan asked.

"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you, but Neuro wouldn't even tell us anything." Solomon replied.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tea hysterically asked. "What if they're hurt!"

"Of course i'm worried." Solomon closed his eyes. "But there's nothing we can do. No one can control Neuro." he sighed. "All I can do is trust they'll return home safe."

It became silent for several moments, atleast until Tea spoke up. "I'm going."

"Huh?" Tristan looked at her confused. "Going where?"

"To mount Fuji. I'm going. I can't help but worry about them. They're going through so much in such a short amount of time. And they aren't even being told why! It's cruel! If nothing else they need their friends by their side."

"I agree. Who knows what that wacko is making them do." Joey added. "Let's go to mount Fuji." he held a fist near his chin with a huge grin.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The trip was long and too over a day, but they'd made it to their destination. Carrying nothing but backpacks of supplies, they treaded up towards the mountain in search of their friends.

"Does anyone know where to look first?" Tristan huffed as he was tired from all the walking they were doing.

"I don't know, this place is huge. How are we gonna find two shorties in all this? I doubt even their hair would stand out." Joey sighed.

"Well i'm not giving up!" Tea clenched her hand into a fist as her other hand was on her hip. "We'll find them even if it takes us weeks to do it!"

"But their mom said they'd be home by sunday...so we don't really need to look for weeks." Tristan sweated, even as Tea started walking forward.

"Where does she get her energy?" Joey whined as he sat on the ground. Jolting up when he suddenly heard something like a battle cry. Then he sweated and jumped up as he saw a few trees fall down ahead of where Tea had walked. "TEA!" he and Tristan shouted as they ran to catch up with her. Within moments they caught up to her.

"Did you guys see that! The trees fell!" she looked at them in shock.

"Nevermind that! We could be in danger!" Tristan shouted as he grabbed her wrist. "Let's get out of here!" he prepared to run. But some more trees fell over the path from which they'd came.

"We're trapped!" Joey shreeked. Turning when he saw a shadow coming at him from the side. "Aggghhhh!"

The shadow was quicky, covered by the dark of the trees, but the moment it jumped into the light it was revealed to be Yami. Yami was holding his scythe out in preparation for a attack. But he jolted when he saw who it was even as he'd swung his weapon to do a deadly blow.

"NOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Joey covered his face with his arms. Awaiting the impending slaughter. But when he didn't come he slowly lowered his arms only to see Yami was on the ground on rubbing at his pained rear. Before he was facing Joey, now he was facing in another direction.

"Tchhh...tchh tcch.." he rubbed at his sore rear. At just the final moment Yami had make the part that would of hit Joey split to create an opening. Missing his friend even as the attack continued. The momentum of his attack caused him to spin in a circle and fall over into his current position. He'd landed fairly hard, but he was glad he was able to prevent harm to his friend. "That hurt.." he whined as he clenched his eyes from the pain. He was fairly sure he'd landed on a rock when he fell over.

"Yami! Are you insane! You could of killed me with that thing!" Joey shouted at him in anger and fear.

Cracking open an eye he looked at his friend with a sheepish grin. "Sorry..." he muttered. "I thought you were Neuro." he stated sheepishly. Taking the hand Joey offered to help him get up. His friends couldn't help but notice he looked like he'd gone through a world war. His hair was haggard, he was a bit dirty, and his clothes were in tatters. Parts were missing, and it made it apparently that he had many scratches on his skin. There was even a few scratches on his face. But still he stood before them as if he didn't look worse for wear at all. Even his shoes were caked with mud and dirt. "What are you all doing here?" he asked as he patted himself down a little. Small clouds of dirt forming as he did so.

"We were so worried about you guys. When you didn't come to school we assumed the worst." Tea stated with a hint of relief.

"Sorry, we didn't exactly have a change to prepare even ourselves." he rubbed at the back of his head as he turned his gaze away. A little embarrassed at his current predicament.

"So where's Yugi?" Tristan looked around for a moment expecting him to show up.

"Ummm..." Yami blushed as he looked at the ground and started tapping his index fingers together. A nervous tick the others noticed Yami and Yugi did in times of fear, awkward moments, embarrassment. He stopped for a moment as he closed his eyes and put his right hand behind his head, and his left hand at his hip, laughing nervously. "I don't know." he got out. This caused the others to collaspe to the ground, groaning at his statement.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami had led them to what he called his temporary camp site. It was basically a small clearing surrounded by trees. A log that had obviously been pushed for sitting purposes and a circle of rocks where a small fire was in the center. There was also a canteen hanging on a trees branch, and a folded blanket at the foot of it. They sat around the fire even as it was getting dark. Yami was eagerly eatting the food they'd offered to him earlier. He was eatting so unlike his typical calm manner that they'd almost forgotten who he usually was. He was practically inhaling the food like a vacuum. And if Tea had to say. It looked like he was eatting how Joey and Tristan typically ate when they claimed they were starving. Yami had tears streaming down his face as he ate the cup of fruit with a plastic spoon. "Soooo goooddd." he squeeked with joy even as he had the spoon in his mouth.

"Dude calm down. It's not going anywhere." Joey stated with a mortified expression of disgust on his face.

Yami put another spoonful in his mouth and chewed. "Sorry, but I haven't eatten in three days. I'm starving." he added more into his mouth.

"Three days?" Joey looked at him with shock.

Drinking the left over juice in the container he sighed contently now that he belly was full. "Soooo much better." he cooed as he licked his lips. Then looking disappointed when he realized the container was empty and shook it as if he were hoping there was a little more stuck at the bottom. When nothing came out he placed it at his side as he sighed with disappointment. "Stupid tiny containers." he mumbled under his breath.

"Not to disrupt your little sad session, but aren't you worried about Yugi at all?" Tristan asked. "He might be starving, with no food at all."

"Of course i'm worried." Yami stated. "But the problem is I don't know where he is. I've spent this whole time trying to find him, and even leaving small hints around for him to find."

"While apparently doing your best to attack your dad?" Tristan raised a brow.

Yami's eye twitched in distaste. "He's not my dad." his cheeks puffed out in anger as he turned away. Then his expressioned became saddened. "It can't be helped though, Neuro brought us here and separated us right after telling us this was survival training." he started drawing into the dirt near himself. "He made sure we didn't know where we were by blind folding us and then abandoning us in two separate areas." he'd drawn a small map into the ground. "From what I gather though Yugi is in this area some where." he marked a circle of the area. "I've found a few signs indicating he's here somewhere. But it's like we keep missing each other. To top it off Neuro ensures we're under constant attack, so i'm sure he's behind the fact that we miss one another."

"I see..." Tea looked sad. "Poor Yugi."

"But I know he's fine. I can feel it." Yami smiled. "If anything he's probably doing better than me. You'd be surprised at how good he is at survival stuff."

Joey tapped the smaller duelist at his head. "Looks like someone needs to learn this stuff himself." he smirked.

Yami smiled and waved his hand away. "No, no it's not that...it's just...i've been more focused at looking for Yugi and getting out of here I didn't realize I was so hungry until I smelt the fruit in your bags." he giggled.

"Well I know one thing." Tea put her hands on her hips. "Even if this is survival training the least you can do is get a bath. You reak!" she teased. "You better burn those clothes when you get home."

Yami flushed with embarrassment. He hadn't had a bath since before they'd arrived. Sure he was aware that he was quite filthy, but he considered it to be of less importance considering everything. "Well it's not like there's a shower here. It's not duelist kingdom." he defended himself before letting out a small yawn. It dawned on him that he hadn't slept in those three days either. His friends were making him feel so relaxed that his body was caving into the serenity that was around him.

"Well in any case in the morning we'll look for Yugi. Then we can get out of here." Tristan stated, the others nodding in agreement as they faced him. "Hey Ya...mi.." he looked to the smaller duelist. He'd apparently fallen asleep where he'd sat at the tree he was leaning on. Tristan scratched at the back of his head with a small smile. "Poor guy, he must be exhausted."

Tea unfolded the blanket and covered him with it, after moving the empty fruit container and spoon. "It looks like this is the first time in a while he's gotten a good sleep."

"Just let him rest for now. In the morning we'll find Yugi and take them home." Joey smirked. Tea and Tristan nodded even as they watched their friend sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The fire had gone out. A light trail of smoke going upward as a signal it hadn't been very long since it'd gone out. Everyone was sleeping peacefully even as the night was hued with a dark blue, and in the distance a bit of purple to indicate the sun would be coming up soon. There was a light bit of fog, but not enough to cause confusion on where things were.

There was a snap, which jolted Yami awake, making him look around in a panic. Shifting his gaze slowly as he took in every detail of his small camp site, and sighing in relief when he saw his friends were around, sleeping. "It must of been some animal or something." he muttered to himself. Behind him within the shadows lurked a set of eyes that watched him closely. The eyes closed as if to disappear.

Another snap of a branch made Yami turn abruptly, only to feel something grab at his mouth to keep him from uttering any sound. He tried to pull off whatever was over his mouth but it held fast. Slowly he was lifted from his spot on the ground, suspended in the air. He tried to kick out in an attempt to catch his attacker off guard, but he was only met with air. He heard Tea turn over and groan in her sleep. With wide eyes he tried to call out to her but it was no use. Even as he was being pulled away from his friends he couldn't call for help. Soon he'd been pulled about ten feet away from his temporary camp site, and was face to face with a man he'd never seen before. Soon he realized he was being held by the mans arm, which seemed to be made of a movable metal.

"Well...well...well..." the man smirked as he eyed his captive prey. "What have we here?" he brough Yami a bit closer to his face to get a better look. "I was trying to find Neuro, but instead i've come across something else entirely." his eyes grew wide. "But you sure do have a bit of Neuro's aura about you. Almost like..." he stopped before becoming shocked for a moment before his smile came back. "Ahhh...I see...it seems that monster breeded. How intriguing."

Yami struggled, attempting another kick now that his captor was within range. The moment his right leg made contact with the man's side, he screamed a muffled scream. His attack had backfired on him. When he'd kicked the strange man it was like he'd just kicked a hunk of metal. His leg was throbbing in utter pain, but it did nothing to gain him freedom.

"You have spunk. I like that." the man, stated as he pulled out something from his pocket with his left hand. It was a syringe, filled with some kind of liquid. "I was intending to test this out on Neuro, but you'll do quite nicely. Don't worry. If this works you'll just be taking a nice long nap." he stated before plunging the needle into Yami's neck. Yami screamed in pain, though no one could hear it. The contents of the needle emptied into his system. And even before the man pulled the needle out his vision was blurring. "I'll keep you alive for now. You maybe of use to me as a hostage when it comes to Neuro." he stated even as Yami went limp in his grasp. I slowly lowered his captive to the ground and made his arm return to normal.

As he reached over for the unconcious one on the ground. He suddenly had to jump out of the way as a large tree had slammed into the ground where he once stood. "Ohhh...Neuro...I was just talking about you." he smiled.

Neuro held the tree he'd just thrown up with one hand to keep it from slamming down into Yami on the ground. With a push he made it fall over in the other direction. He was obviously pissed. Glaring at the man with distaste. Then he picked up Yami off the ground and held him in his arms. "So you survived did you? Tch." he scoffed as he smiled. "You have alot of vigor i'll give you that. But I won't let you go around touching what's mine."

"Yami!" Joey ran up behind Neuro, he was a good five feet from him when he stopped.

Neuro tossed Yami at Joey, who caught him and stumbled. "Take him and run." he ordered. Leaving no room for arguements. "If you run in that direction you'll find the other seed of my loin." he pointed behind where Joey had come from.

"Ahhh.." Joey was stunned even as Tristan and Tea stood behind him. Unsure of what to do.

"Go!" he shouted. Watching as they ran frantically in the direction he'd indicated. He then turned to the man and smiled. "Well then..Sicks. It's time to play."

"Indeed." Sicks replied as he prepared to attack.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They ran hastily, not even taking the time to look back when more trees behind them fell over. Joey carried Yami in his arms as if he were a small child while Tristan had his backpack and Yami's canteen and blanket. Tea was carrying her own bag. After running about twenty feet, they came across a dirt path. Yugi was there, and he was as equally filthy as Yami was. And exceedingly worried.

"Guys!" he shouted with joy as he saw his friends run up to him. "You're safe!"

They panted heavily as they stopped before him.

"Yeah, but who knows for how long. We need to get out of here." Joey stated.

"Yami! What's wrong with him?" Yugi put a hand on Yami's hand that was over his stomach.

"I dunno. He was like this even when that guy Neuro tossed him at me. I think he's okay though. He seems to be sleeping. That other weird dude might of drugged him or something." He stated as he looked down at Yami's sleeping face.

"This is no time for idle chat, we should get out of here. If we hurry we can catch the final bus back into town." Tristan stated bluntly.

"Right." Yugi replied and then pointed down the path. "Neuro said if we go down this path it'll take us out of the mountain."

"Well let's go!" Tristan shouted as some more trees nearby fell. Whatever was going on it was getting closer to where they were standing. Taking off they ran down the path, several trees falling behind them as they ran. But they'd managed to get to the tourist center. The final bus preparing to leave.

"Wait! Waiit!" Yugi shouted. Tristan ran with a final burst of energy, managing to make it to the bus just as the door was closing.

"We're getting on!" he stated to the driver who looked at him in shock. But he opened the door and allowed the group to get on. They sat in the back of the bus, looking out the window as they saw the battle continue.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they'd finally gotten home, Yako was frantic and in complete utter tears as she hugged her children. Yami had woken up only an hour before, feeling sluggish and fatiqued. But otherwise he seemed fine. "I'm so glad your both safe!" she cried. Everyone else just seemed to smile as they watched the pleasant family moment take place. Though it didn't last very long as Yako then held her children away from her at an arms length. "You both reak!" she stated in disgusted. Completely embarrassing Yami and Yugi who'd become a bright shade of red. "What on earth was Neuro making you do? Roll around in manure?"

"Close enough if you ask me." Yami stated. But then his blush came back as his stomach decided it was a good time to speak up. Then he had tears flowing down his face and he held his stomach. "I'm so hungry..." he whined.

"You both get yourselves a long...and I mean long, bath. I'll cook you something to eat while your doing so." she stood up.

"But.." Yugi tried to protest, he was hungry as well. And would prefer to eat before getting a bath.

"March!" she ordered as she pointed to the shops front door. The two sighed and walked into the house with no further complain. "And you!" she pointed to Joey. "You reak as well. Get in there and get a bath." she kept her finger pointed to the shop.

"What? Is this the thanks I get for carrying your kid for a whole day?" he defended himself. Sure he wanted a bath, but he felt she didn't have to make it look like he'd stated he wasn't going to get a bath.

"Come on Joey, let's just take the hospitality and get cleaned up." Tristan pushed his friend. "Tea we'll let ya know when we're finished." he smirked at her as he pushed the blonde into the house to join the other two in a bath.

Tea giggled. "No it's fine. You can use my bathroom Tea." Yako stated. "I don't usually allow non family members, but i'll make an exception this once." she walked into the house.

"Thank you Ms. Wo." she bowed thankfully.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time Tristan and Joey got to the bathroom, the tub had been filled, and Yami and Yugi had just stripped themselves of their tattered clothes. They'd blinked several times when they saw their friends at the door, but laughed when they found out their mom was ensuring they got a bath. Tristan and Joey had wasted no time in making sure the smaller duelists were throughly scrubbed clean as they were deemed the worst of the group. Now they were soaking in the tub while their friends cleaned themselves up.

"Ahhhhh..." Yami sighed as he slid further into the clear water in the tub. "This is wonderful." he cooed. His hair was sticking to his face, but he didn't care.

Joey was trying to use some shampoo, but it was empty. "Awww man.." he whined.

"Are we out?" Yugi asked from his spot in the tub.

"I never get a break." he whined even as Yami got out of the tub and opened the door. Yako was on the other side grabbing the dirty clothes to wash them.

"Mom." he called to her standing there in all his glory with the door wide open. Tristan and Joey became flushed and covered themselves instantly. Yugi just looked over Yami's shoulder like nothing was utterably wrong. "Do we have anymore shampoo?" he asked.

Yako opened a cabinet after looking at her children and pulled out a refill bag of shampoo. "Here you go." she handed it to them as though they weren't even nude. "Make sure to refill the whole bottle and put the rest back in here."

"Kayy." they both chimed as they closed the door. They looked at their friends who were completely flushed with embarrassment.

"Whats wrong with you?" Yugi asked as Yami unscrewed the caps to the Shampoo pump and refill bag. Filling the bottle slowly so it wouldn't spill.

"You...you...!" Joey looked at them mortified.

"Are you nuts! You just open the door while completely naked and act like there's nothing wrong?" Tristan blurted out.

"What? Is that a problem?" Yami looked at them perplexed as he screwed the caps back on to the refill bag and shampoo pump.

Tristan and Joey looked at them like they were insane. "OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM!" they shouted at the same time.

"Your not babies! You don't go around in the buff to your mom asking for stuff like it's the most normal thing in the world! It's fine when your little, but your teenagers now! There's a time to stop!" Tristan stated as he blushed furiously.

Yami and Yugi simply shrugged. "It's nothing she hasn't seen before." Yugi stated as he got back into the tub. Sighing as the water warmed his skin. Yami did the same and leaned over to relax.

"It's official. You two scare me." Joey stated. "Remind me to think of every reason why your mom seeing you naked after a certain age is wrong. Wrong, wrong, WRONG!" The two giggled, as they watched their friends freak out over something as what they considered a minor thing.

"Don't go to Rome or Greece then guys. Cause they have unisex baths. And you aren't allowed a towel either." Yugi stated with a giggle.

"We'll we're not in those countries, so keep yourself modest!" Tristan retorted.

"But Japan has unisex baths too." Yami stated in a cute manner. "Yugi, remember the lavander bath at that place we went to last year? I liked that one."

"Me too. But the lemon bath was my favorite." Yugi stated as he ended up in a completely random conversation with Yami on baths. "Though mom liked the mermaid bath more."

"We should go again. I wanna try the rose bath next time." Yami stated with a hint of excitement.

"Oooo and the vanilla one, we have to try the vanilla one." Yugi chirped.

Tristan and Joey looked between the two like they were mentally insane. "Some people just never seem to grow up." Joey facepalmed himself.

"Apparently not." Tristan agreed, even as he listened to the long streams of sentences that involved various baths coming from the two in the tub. Thinking no one on earth should be so excited over baths.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After everyone was what Yako called, sufficiently clean, she'd allowed them to eat the food she'd prepared while they were washing up. Yami and Yugi had their hair down, and was wearing long white, short sleeved shirts that came up to their knees as pajamas, eatting happily while Tristan and Joey still seemed tramatized by the bathroom incident. Tea was wearing a fresh change of clothes she'd brought with her and eatting the food while wondering what could of happened. Though she briefly wondered why Yami and Yugi were in long shirts instead of their regular pajamas. But paid it not mind as it was Yako who'd given them the shirts to wear in the first place.

"More please!" Yugi held out his bowl that once held rice in it at his mother.

"Me too!" Yami held out his empty bowl as well.

"My goodness. I think this is the most i've seen you two eat in the course of a year." she stated as she took the bowls from them to fill them with more rice. She wondered if it was due to all the training they were doing that was making them so hungry. Placing the filled bowls in front of them, she watched as they picked them up and continued to eat happily like nothing had gone wrong.

"Hey man save us some fried tofu!" Joey complained as Yami had snatched some off the dish.

"First come first serve." Yami stated with a smirk as he put the fried tofu in his mouth.

"So you wanna play that game huh?" Joey smirked evilly. Taking his chopsticks and snatching a sausage off Yami's plate and ate it. "Ha!"

"Hey!" he whined. "That's mine!"

"First come first serve." Joey stated after he swallowed.

Being the mature one, Yami did what anyone in such a situation would do. He snatched a piece of beef off Joey's plate and ate it quickly. Looking at his friend with a sly smile.

"Hey! Why I oughta!" Joey shouted as he tried to retaliate, but Yami moved his plate so Joey couldn't snag anymore of his food. "Come here you little runt!" he growled. Before grabbing at the smaller duelist, and tickling him. Yami squeeling and tried to get away, but was forced to take the assault. Tristan and Tea joined in by snagging Yugi and tickling him relentlessly, leaving the two gasping for breath after they'd finished tormenting them with tickles.

Yako just enjoyed watching the scene play out before her. Laughing as she'd seen it all play out. It made her happy to know they were fine, and taking everything as best as they could. But soon her expression became serious and saddened. Almost as if she knew such a thing was only temporary.

"Ma ma! Help!" her children shouted as they ran behind her and used her as a shield to twart any further tickle attacks from their friends. They clung to her sweater as they peeked around her. She could tell they were exceedingly hyper. Which meant it was going to be a long night trying to get them to calm down.

"I am the tickle monster, and I attack anyone who's of teenager age, but acts like they are five!" Joey did in a silly voice, as he ran behind Yako to get at his friends. The two squeeled and ran from her only to get caught by Tristan who playfully roared at them, while Tea laughed hysterically.

Yako just continued to watch with a single thought in mind. 'If only this moment in time could be paused.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yeah the ending isn't very Yu Gi Oh like...sorta...xD Depends if you've read the stuff i've read on this LOL. But anyway, i'd also like to make a mention that I won't be able to update immediately because i'm going to AX2011, and i'm driving there, and driving back, so it may take me abit to update. But I just thought i'd let ya guys know that. Though it doesn't help that I have like...9 continuous fics going xD._

_My cosplay is mostly complete. I still have stuff to do. But when I woke up today (about 2 hours ago) I figured while I was eatting i'd type the rest of this out (at work I typed on some, but then it was time for me to go so I had to put my laptop away to head home), Yeah i'm not a fast eater xD. _

_But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll update this and Pain of the Famous when I get back, though if I finish my cosplay before Wednesday, i'll try to upload the next chapter of Pain of the Famous before I go. Later guys!_

_Reviews and Comments appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of the Father 4

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro this would be in the manga. XD_

_If you really were to think about it this actually works and fits abit...too well. xD But hey i'm going with it, so sit back and enjoy this combination of two animes turned fanfic._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Yako predicted, it was taking quite a bit of time to get her children to calm down. Even when they should of long gone to bed they were practically bouncing off the walls hyperactively. The fact that their grandfather had given them some candy had only made it worse. "Will you both calm down already!" she whined as she clutched them. They squirmed in her grasp only to look up at her innocently with eyes that trembled in excitement.

"But we wanna play!" they stated at the same time in unison.

"No you must go to bed." she stated.

"But mama!" they protested. Giving her their most pathetic look they could muster. Typically when it was only Yugi she could fight back, but a double attack of pouty lips with puppy dog eyes was hard to turn down.

"Ohh..." she sighed. "Alright. But only for ONE more hour. Then it's off to bed." she emphasized. "I swear you two are becoming like Neuro." she muttered after she'd let them go and they plopped themselves just before the tv. There was a gamestation set up there and they were playing a battle game. "Turn down the volume or you'll wake your friends." she chided them when she noted the volume was rather high. Of course she'd gone ignored as they were too enthralled with their game to notice she'd said anything. Looking at the clock she saw it was just past midnight. Sighing again she picked up the remote and turned the volume down to the tv. There was no way her children were going to go to school that was for sure. Especially not if Neuro had anything to say about it. She could only imagine how far behind they were on their school work. And she wasn't looking forward to it either.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tea yawned as she woke up from her place on the sofa. Sitting up she rubbed at her eyes and stretched. The tv displayed the start menu of a video game, the controllers were next to it, but the ones who were playing it were no where to be seen. "Did they finally go to sleep?" she pondered as she got up off the sofa. Heading to their room she opened the door and peeked in. But the beds were empty. "Where are they?" she asked no one in particular, but then heard some laughter coming from downstairs. Following the sound she came to the dining room. Where Yami and Yugi were sitting at the table looking over a photo album. They were still wearing the long shirts, and had yet to fix their hair into it's typical style. They laughed again when they came to another photo. "What are you two looking at?"

Both looked up at her with great amusement in their eyes. "Old photos from when mama was younger." Yugi stated. "They're really funny, I can't believe grandma tried to make a cake using a screw driver." he giggled.

"No way, the one with the power sander to be used to make a meatloaf was funnier." Yami added before turning the page. He burst out laughing. "Look look!" he pointed at the picture. "It's that heart shaped dessert mama was talking about earlier!" he stated with great amusement.

"Why is that so funny?" Tea raised a brow as she walked over.

"It's cause grandma instead of using chocolate used metal and tried to get mama to eat it as if it were chocolate." Yugi snickered. "Grandma was really a horrible cook wasn't she?"

"The worst." Yako stated as she walked in with a plate of waffles. "Neuro did not help either."

Tea was almost waiting to see her friends get upset at Neuro being simply mentioned, but to her surprise it didn't happen this time. They simply giggled and served themselves some waffles before drowning them in syrup before taking a bite. Tea raised a brow at this action but said nothing. 'Do they suddenly like their father?' she thought in her mind. "Well in anycase we should probably start getting ready for school after breakfast or we'll be late." she served herself a waffle.

"Oh i'm sorry Tea, they aren't going to school today." Yako stated as she put a plate of eggs on the table.

"Why not?" she looked perplexed.

"Oh nothings wrong. I just wanna give them one more day of rest is all. Neuro's been pushing them rather hard lately so I figured one more day couldn't hurt. Though i'd appreciate it if you'd pick up their school assignments that they've missed." she smiled.

"Ahh. I see. Okay sure." she nodded.

"Thank you. And besides these two haven't even slept yet. I'm fairly sure they are going to passout soon." she looked at them who in turn simply gave her a cute look.

Tea coughed on the piece of waffle she was eatting. "Are you serious?" she looked at them in shock. They didn't even look tired. Though she had to admit they'd considerably calmed down compared to last night. "Ahh you two." she whined. "Your going to drive your mother crazy."

Their response was giving her a light yawn and sleepy expression. It sounded like a set of small tigers yawning. Yugi rubbed at his eyes as if he were trying to stay awake, while Yami just sat in his seat ready to go to bed. Yako giggled at this scene. "See? What did I tell you?" she went over to them and nudged them. "Come on you two, it's time for bed."

"We don't wanna..." Yami grumbled while Yugi nodded slightly.

"Come on now, you've stayed up far longer than that one hour." she nudged them again. Finally getting them to cooperate and go to their room. Yako tucked them into Yugi's bed and kissed them goodnight on their foreheads before closing the curtains and shutting the door. Tea simply watched as she'd done this.

"Is this really okay?" she asked as Yako faced her.

"It's fine." she smiled.

Tea shifted uncomfortably before crossing her arms. "You know...i've noticed this for a while now...but...I can't help but feel like your just playing along...like...your just waiting for something bad to happen..."

Yako's smile faded and her eyes shifted to the floor. "Ahh...I guess i'm still not good at hiding my feelings." she sighed. "I won't deny it however. I'm fairly certain it's only a matter of time before you all abandon them."

"We won't do that! We're their friends, and we've promised to be accepting of them no matter how they are!" she defended.

"You say that now, but I know people. Only so many will be accepting of them. Others will want to capture and do experiments on them or maybe even put them in a zoo. I must do all that I can to keep their secret hidden. You would never have any understanding of that." she walked past Tea.

"So you don't trust us." Tea stated, making Yako stop in her steps. "You don't believe...that we could stay friends with them. Even after everything we've gone through with them, you still don't believe in us."

"...How can I believe the words of someone who started as their friend only to abandon them only to become their friend years later for selfish reasons?" Yako replied as she faced Tea once more. "The fact is it's already been proven that your capable of abandonment. Something you cannot deny."

Tea grasped at her chest at that statement. No she couldn't deny it. It was a fact. They'd started off as childhood friends, then as time passed she'd hardly spent any time with Yugi at all. Hearing the fact hurt, but what could she say to that? "...I'm not saying i'm an entirely good person." her eyes trembled. "I've made mistakes. I own up to that. But i've learned from that. And you have to give me that much."

"If this were years ago, perhaps I could have." she looked out the window. "But i'm older now, a woman, no longer a young girl. A mother. And at that, a mother of half demons who have very little understanding of what they are and will go through. I would love for them to be accepted as they are, but it's not possible. When people thought they were simply human they still endured so much. How can you expect me to believe they'll be even more accepted in this type of situation?"

"People know them now. They don't know them as being half demons or anything like that. They know them as simply being Yami and Yugi."

"No. The world knew them before as simply Yugi. I myself am guilty for not knowing of Yami. I had thought it was strange that Yugi would talk to himself, but now I know he wasn't. But just the same I knew Yami as Yugi, and thus the world knew them both as Yugi. Do you know how much work will have to be put into having the world accept them both as two different entities? I know there are those who wouldn't treat them any differently because of who and what they are. But I can honestly say those are all too few in number."

"Mrs. Wo...can't you just believe in us? Give us a chance to prove it."

She sighed as she hung her head. "If I had my way, i'd have Neuro take them to his world, they would probably be accepted there alot better than here." she stated, making Tea's eyes go wide. "But I know Neuro won't allow it. He loves this world alot more than he does his own. I won't pretend that I don't think you'll leave them again eventually, alot with the others. But i'll do nothing to interfere." she left the room. Leaving Tea feeling sad, even as her heart was aching.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At lunch she was in the school yard with Tristan and Joey. "She really said that to you? That's pretty harsh." Joey remarked.

"Yeah. Their mother isn't very trusting of us, but I guess I can understand why as well. She just wants to keep them from getting hurt."

"Well we'll just have to show her we're not like that." Tristan smiled.

"Yeah, good luck with that, once mama decides something she's as stubborn as a mule." came the response.

"Well we'll just keep trying until..." Joey started, then realized who actually responded. "Yugi?" he turned around. Earning a wave from Yami, while Yugi was kneeling down with his hands on his knees. Both snickered in amusement.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you weren't coming to school today." Tea looked at them in confusion.

"Nah, we just came for our afternoon classes. Mama didn't want us to come, but we told her it was fine." Yugi stood up.

"Aren't you guys tired? I heard you didn't go to bed til seven am." Tristan looked them over. They didn't look tired at all.

"We're feeling good after those few hours of sleep." Yami stretched. "Plus being in the house all day is too stuffy."

"You two were insane last night! How can you still have energy?" Joey was shocked.

"I dunno, I guess it comes with being part demon." He shrugged.

"Don't say that out loud." Tea looked about with worry, "What if someone hears you?"

He put his arms behind his head. "I dunno, more than likely they'll probably just think i'm joking anyway, so it's not really a big deal."

An awkward silence hit the group for a few moments before Tea, Tristan and Joey all sighed at the same time. Clearly deciding they weren't going to argue the Pharaoh's logic of the matter. "Well atleast you guys are back normal teenager tendencies." Tristan added.

"Aww I thought it was pretty fun acting like that last night." Yugi smiled. "It was a nice change of pace. Even if it was short lived."

"I still cannot show either of you enough respect for the fact that you just opened the bathroom door when your mom was there." Joey blushed slightly.

Yami and Yugi rolled their eyes at the same time. "Again, it's nothing she hasn't seen before." Yami remarked while Yugi nodded in agreement.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yako went into her room. She jumped in surprise when she realized there was someone in her bed. On closer in spection she realized who it was. "Neuro! When did you get back!"

"After the seeds of my loins left for school." he stated with amusement. But clearly he was heavily wounded.

Looking at him in distaste, she went into her bathroom and got a container of water and a wash cloth. Coming back into the room she started to clean him up. "I wish you would stop calling them that. It's revolting."

"Oh?" he leered at her as she started to clean his arm. "Does it disturb you to hear the truth?"

"I'm saying no one calls their children that."

"I'll call them what I want since they are mine." he pinched her cheeks like the old days. Making her cringe in pain.

Sighing, she went back to what she was doing. "He's back isn't he?"

Neuro expression was clearly one of glee. An indication that she was right. "I can't say that he was gone to begin with."

"Neuro, be serious. What if he comes after them? You and I both know they aren't ready for something like that."

"I've already taken measures for it." he crossed his legs. Leaving Yako confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He growled and scoffed in distaste as he leaned against his car. People either stared or averted eye contact as they walked past him. Smoking his cigarette he waited until the bell finally sounded from the school. After about ten more minutes, the ones he was waiting on finally emerged from the school. Tossing his cigarrette he stood straight and glared at them. "Oie! You brats better hurry up! I don't got all day!" he yelled.

Every student that was leaving blinked in confusion as they didn't know who he was talking to. Tea along with Yami and Yugi looked equally confused, as the man seemed to be looking in their direction. "Did we get a vagabond at our school?" she asked.

"I dunno. Just ignore him." Yami stated as he started walking again. The man just seemed to keep staring at them even as they walked past.

"Are you deaf or something? Get in the car you damn brats! I have better shit to do than to pick up that guys kids from school!"

That made Yami and Yugi look at one another in horror. "Do you think he's..." Yugi started.

"No way...it couldn't be. Mama said she didn't know if he was even alive." Yami looked over his shoulder. Then they looked at one another again. "He does kinda look like the guy in the picture though."

"Maybe it's that mustasche? But I dunno, it seems too convinent." Yugi muttered. "Maybe he just looks similar and is really just a crappy kidnapper?"

Yami shrugged. "I dunno, mama did say he was rather vulgar. But a loyal guy."

"STOP TALKING AND GET IN THE CAR YOU DAMN BRATS! I DON'T GET PAID FOR BABYSITTING NEURO'S KIDS!"

"Yeap...it's him." They stated at the same time as they figured out who it was. Godai.

"Your not really gonna get in the car are you?" Tea looked at them in horror as they actually headed towards the car.

"Eh, it's okay. He's a friend of mama's." Yugi smiled. "She told us he was like that, but was really a nice guy. If anything she's only said nice things about him...for the most part." he averted his gaze when he said the last part.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Godai grumbled as he walked into the game shop with the boys behind him. They snickered as he walked in a funny stomping manner, but said nothing. Solomon looked up from his work and blinked several times. "Godai? Is that you?"

"Yeah gramps it's me." he practically spat. "Two kids delivered from school, as per that asses demand."

"I can see that, and you even brought the right ones home."

"Tch!" he put a hand on the counter. "It wasn't like it was hard! They stick out like a sore thumb! I could of probably found them in the dark."

"Godai, your late." Yako stated with her hands on her hips. "Neuro is already plotting your punishment."

"Blame your brats! They took forever to get into the car!"

"Hey, you didn't say who you were. To us it looked like a kidnapping that was poorly organized." Yugi clarified. "And how were we supposed to know you were calling us specifically? You didn't say who you were looking for!"

"Well I wasn't going to shout the seeds of Neuro's loins in public!" he shot back. "That was the only thing he told me to call you brats!"

That made everyone sweat in embarrassment for a moment. And suddenly Yami and Yugi had a bit more respect for Godai. "Ahh...well then...never mind." Yami scratched at his cheek.

"Godai, these are Yami and Yugi." Yako introduced with a pleasant smile. "Yami, Yugi, this is Godai."

"Yeah, yeah." he brushed them off. "I expect to be reimbursed for the gas!"

"Well then why don't you stay for dinner?" Solomon offered. "You know your always welcome here." Godai just grumbled, but it seemed he was going to stay for dinner.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami and Yugi looked up at the ceiling in annoyance as Neuro was laying on it while grinning. It disturbed them that he was there, but more so because they were hoping he wasn't going to show up for dinner.

"Godai I have another task for you." he tapped his fingers on his arm as he eyed the human who'd aged over the years. Tossing a paper at him as if it were a ninja start, the man caught it and opened it.

"What is this?"

"Your next job."

"And if I refused."

"Oh?" he seemed amused. Then grabbed Godai by his head. "I see your still forgetting that your slave number two." he push against the mans head. "Perhaps I should remind you of your place." he smiled as Godai struggled.

"Stop it your hurting him!" Yugi shot up.

"Hmmmm..." Neuro looked over at him. "Does it upset you that i'm punishing my slave?" he let him go. "Well then if your going to be all talk, why don't you do something." he taunted. Yugi stood there for a moment, not sure what he should do. When Neuro reached for him, he reacted without thinking. And within that short time. Neuro looked stunned, along with everyone else. A black spear was protruding out though his shoulder. While at the end it was coming out of Yugi's palm. He wavered as he saw what he'd done. Shaking horribly. Neuro on the other hand smirked and grabbed his cheeks with one hand. "Don't." he muttered. "When you hit the one your attacking, don't faulter." he seemed very proud of Yugi somewhat. "If you do, it could mean your end." he let him go even as the spear evaporated. "I'm going to get a nap." he announced after and left. Leaving everyone confused or shaken.

Yugi felt faint, but Yami caught him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine...that was just a shock...I..."

"That was awesome." Yami smiled. "You got him when he least expected it! Way to go!" he cheered.

"Yami!" Yako scolded. "That's enough! We don't encourage such things here!"

He scoffed. "It's not like he did anything wrong."

Yako gripped the table as she was clearly shaken by what had just occured. "I'm not saying that he did. In fact i'm grateful to it. But don't go around talking like it's an okay thing to do."

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Yami, I know you don't understand it now. But someday you and Yugi will be grateful to him. Even if it doesn't seem like what he's doing is anything to be appreciated."

This made the two sigh heavily. They'd had a feeling they were gonna get a lecture about it. But atleast it was a short one.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sicks grinned happily as he went over the information he'd found. "So...he actually got married to a human. How delightful. I didn't think he had it in him." he smirked as he read over everything. "His little creations might prove rather useful to me." he laughed. "Neuro. It seems even you have normal weaknesses."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami and Yugi were doing their homework after dinner. Trying to catch up on the massive amount of work that'd accumulated over such a short amount of time. "Yugi...how do I do this?" he asked as he held the book to his lighter half.

"Let's see...x minus y squared equals b" he read aloud. "Well first you have to input the information that you already have. In this case we know that y equals four, so you write this out as x minus four squared equals b." he wrote. "Then you square the four." he showed his darker half, who nodded in understanding. "And add it both sides." he showed him, "And there you go, you get x equals b plus sixteen. So for the next part your going to subsitute x with b plus sixteen. Now the problem looks like this. b plus sixteen minus four squared equals b. You get it?"

"Oh I see." he copied what Yugi had wrote. "And now I can finish the problem to get what b equals right?"

"That's right."

"Sooooo now I get..." he started to write. "B equals b because sixteen minus sixteen cancel out...right?"

"That's right." he smiled.

"So that means that this problem is true."

"Yeap."

"Thank you so much Yugi. I couldn't of gotten it without your help."

"It's nothing really. I'm not all that good at math. I just knew what to do because I read it from our text book."

"Oh sure, rub that in my face." he pouted. He hadn't really opened his books and mostly kept relying on Yugi when he didn't understand something.

"Oh hush, your doing fine. Look, we've already got half our assignments done." he pointed to the pile of assignments they'd completed. "And it's only been two hours. That's progress."

"Yeah...but why did most of the assignments have to be math?" he continued to whine. "I hate math."

"Well, if that's what the teacher gives, that's what we gotta do. Sorry. But schools a dictatorship, not a democracy." he laughed.

"School is the only place a dictatorship is accepted...or simply forced." he sighed.

"Welcome to society Yami." He went back to doing his homework.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning they got ready for school, ate breakfast and left like normal people would. The only difference was that Godai was following them as they walked. Which made bystanders wonder what was going on. But they simply ignored him as they continued on their way to school. "You think Godai is enjoying his job?" Yugi asked.

"I seriously doubt that. I'm sure there's other things he'd rather be doing than following us to and from school."

"Yeah...your probably right. I feel bad for him though. Cause if he didn't do it he'd get punished."

"On the plus side after we're at school he can do what he wants...I think..." Yami averted his gaze for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi looked at him confused.

"I can't help but get the feeling that Godai never actually leaves after we're in school."

That left Yugi even more confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

While Yugi was in class, he got bored after a certain point and looked out the window. After a moment he was surprised, because he'd noticed Godai was in a tree, looking up where their classroom was. Turning away to pretend he was paying attention he got nervous. 'Yami was right! He really doesn't leave even after following us to school!' he thought. And after a few seconds he looked back again. 'He's still there!' he whimpered. Thinking Godai's actions were entirely disturbing. Now that he was aware of it, he couldn't help but look everytime he'd found him. Even when they were eatting lunch with their friends. Godai was hiding behind some bushes. In the library he was hiding behind some shelves. After a certain point, he could swear Godai was using ninja techniques to hide. But in reality it wasn't true. For the whole day he couldn't help but be distracted by this. And by the end of the day, he was a nervous wreak.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked with worry as he watched Yugi attempt to walk normally.

"I'm fineee..." he stated. Looking entirely tramatized.

Now it was Yami's turn to be confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Two brats delivered." Godai announced as he entered the door. "Happy now?"

"Indeed." Neuro grinned. "Now some more fun can begin." He started to attack them. Godai jumped in surprise. Yami and Yugi simply side stepped to avoid it. Already greatly used to this behavior. "Oh? Not gonna put up a fight?"

"I'm gonna do my homework." Yami sighed as he headed up the stairs.

"Me too." Yugi followed.

"Tch." Neuro clicked his tongue. "It seems you two have forgotten." he did some more attacks. "...Training isn't over yet!" he added with amusement. Making the two dodge and jump out of the way. This had also surprised them because Neuro was attacking them consistently and hastily, barely giving them time to think. This went on for hours, exhausting them both even more so than usual. But this time even Neuro was panting a bit. It seemed they were actually becoming a challenge to him. "Oh?" he wiped at his chin. "I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly."

Yami and Yugi stood their ground, their clothes in tatters. Yami was holding a scythe, while Yugi was holding a pair of guns. Both made from their own powers. And both feeling proud of themselves. For Neuro's clothes were also in tatters as they were finally managing to get a few hits in. Though he wasn't nearly as badly damaged as they were. "This time we'll get you Neuro." Yugi growled.

Yami dashed quickly swipping at him, but only meeting air. A second later he'd been grabbed, and tossed at Yugi who'd ran towards him. Unfortunately Yami collided with Yugi, making them both hit the ground. Because of this Yugi had to stop his own attack or he'd of shot Yami. Both groaned in pain. Knowing they'd been defeated again by Neuro.

"Dinner." Yako announced as she came outside to the backyard. Wiping her hands on a towel. She too was already used to the scene of seeing her children being in torn clothing, and a yard in shambles. By the morning it would be cleaned up as if it hadn't happened at all.

"Aww mom." both whined at the same time. Clearly hoping they'd of had more time to atleast get another shot in at Neuro.

"You know the rules. No training at dinner time." she stated bluntly. It'd taken alot of effort on her part, but she'd managed to get Neuro to agree. Training could be conducted after school, but would end when it was time for dinner. Then it was bath time, followed by homework if they had anything and bed. On the weekends they were allowed to play some games. Though training was longer on those days.

"Yako." Neuro did in an adorable fashion. Trying to sway her in his own way.

"Be at the table in two minutes." she put her foot down. Earning pouts from her children and a scoff from Neuro. Truly dealing with Neuro had made her a rather strong woman. Not many could stand up against her on certain matters. But who could blame her? Anyone would of learned to have nerves of steel when dealing with a full fledged spoiled demon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yeah I know an update was long over due. But school for me this past semester was exceedingly busy for me. It made it hard to work on fics. Especially the longer ones. So I have alot of updating to do. Though another reason is because i'm also preparing for AX2012. Been working on my cosplays and getting stuff together as I leave on the 27th of this month (driving there). I still have to make my Yusei wig, make some pants, and shoes before I go as well as some baked goods. But on a plus side I got theamazingfetus and I some Yuki with Fiction Junction tickets! =D *fansquees* That was really hard to do. Cause on the day they released the tickets for people to buy them it was nothing but pure server issues and it took hours just to get them .. But I got them. And some pretty good seats too =D_

_I'm also hoping it doesn't cost alot to fix my car. I wasn't planning on buying anything at AX this year. But of course I have to keep hotel and gas in mind. As well as food. I'm really excited especially cause theamazingfetus will be with me. =D It's gonna be epic! We also have a photoshoot planned for our Sebastian cosplays. xD And maybe we'll go on a baking spree and bake yummy goodness!_

_But going back to the fanfic thing, if I don't get alot updated before I leave for AX, I will definately be working on fics after. As I don't have anything really planned after until school starts up for me again in August. Only gonna take my science class cause my other art class doesn't work with my schedule (darn). If it had i'd of been graduating in December = But i'm not graduating til May because of that. Oh well. Better than nothing. Anyway please bare with me on the updates. I know i'm not doing a good job of updating as of late, but I will get them done._

_Added Note as of June 10, 2012: I'd of posted this yesterday (note above this was typed on June 9 if your curious), but when I got home from work my dog was bleeding, so my sister and I had to take him to the emergency vet. He's doing good now and is fine. But will need surgery. I'm not really sure how i'ma pay for the surgery yet. But I still have items for sale on my deviantart. Though if they all sold it wouldn't be enough to pay for the surgery it'd help in the very least._

_Reviews and comments appreciated!_


End file.
